


Carpe Diem

by Snarry5evr



Series: Slytherins and Gryffindors (Or Potters and Malfoys) [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Job, Daddy Kink, Delayed Orgasm, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Gryffindor Scorpius Malfoy, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mentions Of Infidelity, Mentions of Food Play, Mostly EC, Not CC compliant, Not Sev/Harry, Powerful Harry, Rimming, Scorpius & James Friendship, Slytherin Albus Severus Potter, basically porn with plot, brief Harry/Ginny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-08 14:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 28,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11648040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarry5evr/pseuds/Snarry5evr
Summary: With a little help and some Slytherin cunning, even a Gryffindor can get their Slytherin.As mentioned in Part 1, these can be read in order or individually. This is the Snarry portion, and a continuation of the events in Slytherins and Gryffindors. What really happened that night in Snape's office, and how long had his dad been seeing Jamie's potions professor before their secret was revealed by the map? Also, who knew Harry had so many kinks!?





	1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter was not surprised when several owls arrived over breakfast on September third to announce reactions to Al's sorting in varying degrees: acceptance (Albus), smugness (James), and horror (every other Weasley). What did surprise him was the sudden inclusion of the name Malfoy in his eldest child's letters beginning mid-October of that year.  

Thankfully, Harry had several months to get used to the idea of his son befriending a Malfoy before actually having to interact with one of them on a personal level. Oh, he’d seen his old school rival around the Ministry and various Remembrance functions, but those interactions had always bordered on cold civility. But, after much cajoling and wheedling from his eldest, Harry finally relented and wrote a short missive to the blonde prat inviting the young boy for a weekend over the summer. Malfoy agreed and reciprocated with an invitation for a weekend at a beach house.

After that weekend, Harry had seen how close the boys were and how very alike they were. Therefore he was not surprised to receive an owl from Snape regarding the boys' pranks. Nor was he surprised to be summoned, along with Malfoy, to the school less than a month later.  

"As if the Weasley twins never left," Snape was saying in that cold, silky voice.

Harry turned to see his son and the blonde boy standing beside Neville, their Head of House. Neville was proudly sporting a head of red and gold striped hair. Harry bit back a smile. Snape was still going on about the boys' misbehaviors, but Harry had long since tuned him out and, instead, was taking in the man's still slender frame and scarred neck. Of course, he'd kept up a tentative association with the former spy over the years, but they'd never really moved towards friendship. Harry was reminded why as he began having flashbacks to his own school days. Maybe Ginny had been right when she'd said he'd gone mental the day he named Al, but he had wanted to honor the man that had saved his life so many times at the risk to his own personal safety. When Snape finally ran out of insults and concluded his diatribe, Harry followed Malfoy to the gates so they could Apparate out.

"I blame you for this, Potter," Malfoy snapped.

"I'm sure you do, Malfoy. At least they aren't throwing hexes at each other."

Malfoy paused and sent a look to Harry. He then sighed and stalked off. "Let's not make a habit of this, Potter," Malfoy called over his shoulder just before he Disapparated.

Harry sighed. "I wish I could say we won't," Harry said softly as he looked back up at the castle,  “but I'm afraid we will."

\-------

By the third time Harry was called to the school, he had come to expect the small snide remarks from Malfoy. He sent a halfhearted glare at his son, rolled his eyes at Malfoy, and half-listened to Snape's rant before heading home.

"And did you even punish him?" Ginny asked that evening after dinner.

Harry sighed. "They're harmless pranks, Gin. Do you honestly think Molly punished the twins for every stunt they pulled?"

"You can't continuously let him get away with things, Harry." She tossed down the flannel she'd been using to wipe the table.

"He's just a kid, Gin. Let him have his fun."

"You always say that, Harry. Eventually they'll have to grow up."

"Eventually, Gin," he emphasized as he stood to take his cup to the sink. "But not today. Let them be kids."

"You can't protect them forever."

Harry clenched his fist, and the glass in the sink shattered. With a sigh, he cast a silent _reparo_. "Excuse me for wanting my children to have a childhood, Ginevra. I just want them to experience the things I missed out on. The freedoms I never had."

"Freedom, Harry? Is that what you want?"

He rolled his eyes. Not this again. "That's not-"

"Don't roll your eyes at me, Harry James."

He clenched his teeth. "Sometimes I think it's you that wants their freedom, Ginny. I am content with our life."

Ginny sighed and sat down at the table. "Content, Harry. Is that all? Not happy?"

He took a step towards her, but she held up a hand. "I've got the semi-finals to cover in Argentina next week, Harry. I think we both need to take time to think about what we really want. Lily starts school next year; if ever there was a time for new beginnings…" She let the words trail off, and Harry stood staring at her, waiting for the sharp pain of loss and disappointment to crash over him. He was still waiting an hour later when he fell asleep on the couch in his study.

\-------

That summer was difficult for Harry, not because of the inevitable pending divorce, but because he knew it was affecting the children. He was glad to send James off to the Manor, and Lily spent several weeks with her godmother. Al was content to hide in his room with his books. Before school started, he met with Minerva to make her aware of the situation, just in case the Prophet hadn't been clear. After his talk with the headmistress, he made his way down the familiar path to the dungeons and knocked on Snape's door.  

"Enter," the deep voice called.

Harry took a deep breath. Why, after twenty years, did this man still have the power to make him nervous? He pushed the door open and stepped inside.

Dark eyes widened in surprise. "Potter. To what do I owe this dubious pleasure?"

Harry took another breath, and crossed the room to sit across from his ex-professor. Harry learned early on in his career as Auror how to fake confidence, and to always try to keep the conversation under his control. "I'm getting a divorce."

Snape showed no signs of surprise. "Shall I offer felicitations or condolences?"

He waved his hand. "It is immaterial, but for how it affects you."

"I do not see how your marriage in any way affects me, Potter."

"We are unsure if the divorce was a catalyst or merely exacerbated Al's… condition," Harry stated bluntly.

That caught the potion master's attention, Harry noted, as the man seemed to straighten in his chair. "What have you done to my Snake, Potter?"

Harry rolled his eyes. " _My_ _son_ , it seems, takes after me in more than looks. Last week he wordlessly Summoned his wand."

"He'll be casting fully formed Patronuses by the end of the year," Snape stated.

Harry didn't doubt it. "I thought you should be made aware of his increase in magic. He knows he has to be careful, but I felt it prudent that you know should he need someone to talk to."

"I take care of my snakes, Potter," Snape said flatly, which Harry took to mean he had very nearly offended the man.

"I've no doubt about that, Snape. You have always been protective of your Slytherins, regardless of the cost to yourself." Snape raised an eyebrow, but Harry ignored him. "I trust you with my son, Severus. If you need me, you know how to reach me."

Harry stood and left Snape staring after him.

\-------

"Don't you think this is something you should be talking to your father about?" Severus hated himself the second the words left his mouth.

Green eyes stared up at him. "I- I don't know, Professor."

Severus sighed, and reached into his desk drawer for the secret stash of chocolate frogs he kept there. He handed one to the boy. "The thing is, Albus Severus, in my many years of teaching, I have come across this situation only a handful of times. In the past, I have always encouraged the others to _not_ say anything, and try to move past it." He held his hand up at the boy's look of incredulity. "Things were different before the war. Things were done a certain way. But now, your father's generation, _your aunt_ , has forced progression on us. Take Scorpius for instance." The boy's head shot up at that. Interesting. "His father never would have dared even approach a muggle. But I believe young Malfoy spends quite a bit of time in muggle London. Tolerance, young Potter. Your generation is teeming with it."

"So you think my dad would be okay with this?" The boy knotted his fingers together. "I don't want to disappoint him."

"I doubt you could ever disappoint your father, Albus Severus. And I think, at the very least, your father would accept it." The boy popped another frog into his mouth as Severus eyed him.

"Sorry about Reggie," he finally mumbled.

"Mr. Martin will be fine. Flitwick has already reversed the charm, and he has been given a Calming Draught. My most pressing concern at the moment is you. You will continue to have these bouts of uncontrollable magic until you get your emotions under control. Your father had the same problem," he mumbled.

The boy sighed. "Merlin, I feel like I'm seven again, and just turned Father into a frog."

Severus bit back a smile. "You, er, did that, did you?"

The boy blushed. “I was... jealous of Teddy. Mum turned him back quick enough, but I think I got grounded for a week."

Severus cleared his throat. "Shall I Floo your father?"

The boy nodded, and Severus stepped over to the fireplace. They had put a direct connection between Potter's office and his a month ago when they realized how inconvenient it was for Severus to trek to Minerva's office for every emergency. He tossed in the powder, called out "Head Auror Potter's office," and stuck his head in the green flames.

Potter was standing at his desk, head bent over a file, a pretty blonde standing next to him. She saw Severus first.

"Oh," she gasped, and tapped the arm of the man beside her. "Auror Potter, sir."

He looked up, and she pointed towards the fireplace. Potter turned, and saw Severus’s head waiting patiently for him.  He closed the file and handed it to the girl. "I'll be leaving early today, Cecily. Tell Jacobs we will review his case in the morning."

She nodded as she took the file. "Yes, sir."

When she left,  Potter crossed the room and knelt beside the fireplace. "Al?"

"Yes. There's something he wishes to discuss with you."

Potter gave a terse nod. "Give me five minutes."

Severus pulled back, and blinked his eyes to adjust to the darkness of his office. Albus Severus sat picking at his nails. "Buck up, Mr. Potter." The boy jumped at his words. "Your father will be here momentarily, and it'll be one less thing to worry about. Shall we have tea waiting?" It was rhetorical but the boy nodded anyway.

Five minutes later, Potter stumbled through the fireplace to find tea waiting and a nervous Albus Severus sitting on the couch. Severus stood from his chair, but after the boy shot him a pleading look, he sat back down.

Potter crossed the room, and sat beside his son. "Al? Everything okay, son?" No one could ever accuse Harry Potter of not being an excellent father. That was one of the truths Severus had realized over the years. Nothing came before Potter's children.

The boy gaped at his father, mouth opening and closing like a drowning fish. He turned desperate green eyes on Severus. Severus sighed. "We had another incident this afternoon, Potter. And after much consideration and deliberation, we believe we have discovered the underlying cause of Albus Severus's emotional disturbance."

Potter turned back to his son and took a small, trembling hand in his. "Okay. Well, whatever it is, we'll get through it."

Severus watched the boy take a fortifying breath. "Dad, I'm gay."

Puzzled green eyes bounced from son to teacher and back. "Okay. I thought we were going to discuss your emotional disturbance?"

Severus wondered if he himself resembled a gaping fish as well. He had _told_ Albus Severus he felt his father wouldn't judge him, thought he might actually be accepting, but the man hadn't even blinked at his son's revelation.

"Dad," the boy said in shock. "I'm gay," he repeated, as if the man hadn't heard.

Potter sighed. "Okay, Al. But I'm a bit more concerned about what's causing your magical outbursts- oh," he paused. "Oh, Merlin, Al. Does it upset you that much?" Potter placed a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder. "You know there's nothing wrong with being gay? I know loads of wizards who are gay. If you're confused and need someone to talk to-"

"Dad. I'm not confused. I know I'm gay."

Potter rolled his eyes. "Well, obviously you'd know if you were gay, Al. I only meant if you had any questions. I mean, I've never-" An odd look crossed Potter's face, and he turned to stare into the fireplace for a few seconds before smiling at his son. "Well, I'm here for you, Al. And we don't have to tell anyone else until you're ready. But it's probably not a good idea to spring someone on your Grandma Molly last minute. You know she can't keep up with everyone: she might send him home with Percy."

Albus Severus rolled his eyes, and Severus had never seen the similarities so clearly as he did in that second. "Dad, that was once. And in her defense, Dominique's friend did look an awful lot like Cousin Molly."

"Eh," Potter shrugged and gave his son a small smile. "Was that it, Al? Or did you have something else you wanted to talk about? I've got the afternoon free."

Albus Severus shook his head. "I think that's it. Thanks, Dad." He stood and gave his dad a quick hug before turning to Severus. "Thanks, Professor."

Severus nodded and they watched him leave the office.

"Thanks, Snape."

Severus turned to Potter and studied him. "You handled that surprisingly well."

"It also helps that I've known for some time."

Now Severus _knew_ he was gaping. "And you didn't think to mention it to him?"

Potter gave him a knowing look. "You would appreciate someone informing you that _you're_ gay?"

Severus shrugged. "I've never hidden it." Fuck! He realized by the look of shock on Potter's face it had been merely a theoretical statement. He cleared his throat. "But, I understand your meaning."

Potter recovered quickly and stood. "I have to go, but I'd like to stop by next week sometime to see how he's doing."

Severus nodded. "I am free after two every Friday."

Potter nodded. "Thanks." He held out his hand; Severus stood and shook it goodbye before Potter stepped back through the Floo.


	2. Chapter 2

"Your son is a menace." Harry looked up from the glass in his hand.

"You'll have to clarify, Severus. I have two. Though, knowing your fondness for Al- stop trying to deny it- I can only surmise you are speaking about James. What has he done now?"

Harry watched as Severus knocked back his drink and wondered when they had become so comfortable with each other. It had happened on a Friday; he knew that for a fact, because it was the only time they saw each other. Somehow his weekly check-ups on Al had turned into something of a friendship with his former professor. Except lately, he'd started remembering a potions book with snarky comments, slashed handwriting, and late nights huddled under a _lumos._

"I know he and Malfoy are sneaking Weasley products in. I just don't know how."

"Have you tried searching them? I seem to recall you having no qualms about having me turn out my pockets."

Severus gave him an admonishing glare. "Of course I have, Potter. I'm no dunderhead," he said in a way that indicated Harry was for even suggesting he hadn't thought of that.

Harry chuckled. "No, you're not. Well, I haven't been called to the headmistress's office, so it can't be anything destructive. They're only boys, Severus. Let them be children."

Severus paused and ran an assessing look at him over his glass before taking a sip. "You would say that."

Harry bristled, ready for the same old argument, though he imagined Severus wouldn't bring up the freedom and contentment. "What does that mean?"

Severus shrugged, seemingly unaware of Harry's tension. "Only that someone who had been denied the simple joys of childhood would be hesitant to reign in their children and deny them harmless joys. You are correct in assuming their pranks are more on the level of Fred and George and less the level of your eldest's namesakes."

Harry gaped at the man across from him. How had Ginny never seen that? Yet this man, who  despised the mere mention of pranks, understood so easily.

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Tell me how it took me twenty plus years to _finally_ render you speechless, Potter."

"Ginny never understood. She just thought I didn't want to discipline them."

"Pardon the observation, Potter, but Ms. Weasley was allowed a childhood, I believe. The only girl of seven, no doubt a bit spoiled as well. She would not fully comprehend what all you went through, even before coming to Hogwarts."

Harry nodded silently. He'd always felt Ginny didn't completely understand him. The silence was broken by six consecutive chimes and Harry started. "Is it six already?"

Severus nodded. "Indeed it is, Potter."

"Shite." He drained the last of his whiskey. "I've got to get."

"Hot date tonight, Potter?" Severus said, an odd note in his voice.

Harry snorted. "Not likely. I'm expected at Ron and Hermione's in a quarter hour and still need a shower." He stood and Severus followed. "Free next Friday?"

Severus nodded. "As usual."

Harry beamed, "Brilliant. See you then," and stepped through the Floo.  

 

It was almost six-thirty when he Apparated outside his friends' flat and knocked on their door. It swung open to reveal a flustered Hermione.

"Harry! Where have you been?"

"Hello, to you too, 'Mione." Harry stepped inside and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"Hey, Mate," Ron called from the couch.

"Hi, Ron. Sorry I'm late. Got caught up with Snape."

"Honestly, Harry," Hermione sighed. "I don't know why keep up the pretense anymore."

Harry settled at the table as Ron moved to join him. "What are you talking about, 'Mione?"

Ron spooned a helping of potatoes onto his plate. "Your weekly visits to Snape. To 'check up on Al'."

Harry grabbed the asparagus fork out of Ron's hand. "I'm worried about him. He's had a lot of adjusting to do this year."

"He's been out since Christmas, Harry," Hermione said as she ladled gravy over her pork. "You're just using him as an excuse to see Snape."

"You should just ask him out," Ron said around a mouthful of potatoes.

"Ask him out?" Harry speared his asparagus.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "On a date, Harry."

"What?" He dropped his fork.

"Well, you did have a crush on him back in sixth year," Hermione pointed out.

"No," Harry clarified. "I was fascinated by the Half Blood Prince."

"Who was Snape."

"I'm not lusting after my ex-professor."

"Whatever, Harry," Hermione sighed as she bit into her asparagus.

The trio ate in silence for several minutes before Ron spoke again. "Oh. 'Mione, tell Harry about your new project."

Hermione beamed. "Oh, yes. Kingsley wants us to work on adjusting certain potions so they are adaptable to the different magical beings. I'll be working directly with a team of Mediwitches and wizards."

Harry smiled at his friend. "That's wonderful, 'Mione. So once that's done, you'll be able to work on getting St. Mungo's to open that Magical Beings ward."

She nodded enthusiastically. “That's my ultimate goal."

"This time," Harry laughed, and she chuckled in agreement.

 

By Mid-August, Harry was ready to admit defeat. He hadn't seen Severus since school let out. Harry hadn't known how to broach the subject of continuing their Friday night meetings without Al as an excuse, so he hadn't. And didn't that just make him feel better? Oh, not the part about Hermione being right, he was used to that. But the realization that he _had_ been using his son as an excuse to see Severus.

So with the kids packed off to the Burrow the week of his ex-wife's wedding to his ex-quidditch captain, Harry gathered his Gryffindor courage and Apparated to the school. He could have Flooed, but he felt the walk would do him good... help calm his nerves.

He was passing by the Great Hall when he ran into Minerva. She smiled brightly at him. "Oh, Harry. I was going to send you an owl tomorrow."

"Is there a problem, Minerva? The kids haven't even started school yet," he teased.

She chuckled. "No. I actually wanted to talk to you about something you had mentioned last year."

"Oh? I'm not expected anywhere at the moment," He said as an opening.

She smiled brightly. "It's just that you had mentioned stepping down as Head Auror to take on a more consultation-type position, and I had the idea over the summer that it would be nice for someone of your caliber to do a bit of guest teaching or lecturing from time to time for the students more seriously considering the Auror Corp. Just think about it. We can wait until January to start the classes."

Harry looked thoughtfully at his ex-Head of House. In truth, the reason he hadn't already stepped down was out of pure boredom. Harry hated not having something to do. "I will definitely think on it, Minerva."

"Excellent." She beamed and turned to go but paused, "Oh, were you here to see me?"

"Um, no. I, uh, actually needed to speak with Sev- Professor Snape."

"Ah. I believe he is in his office. Good day, Harry," and continued up the stairs.

Harry took a fortifying breath and headed to the dungeons. He'd _have_ to see Severus now; Minerva would surely mention Harry's visit. He knocked on the familiar door.

"Enter." Harry stepped inside to find Severus standing at his potions cabinet. He glanced over his shoulder, and his eyes widened slightly in surprise before he turned back to place several jars on the shelf. "Potter. Surely you did not remarry over the summer just to come inform me you were getting yet another divorce?" He closed and locked the cabinet before turning to face Harry.

Harry chuckled. "No. Actually, I'm not here about Al at all."

"Oh?" Severus crossed to his desk and leaned his hip against it, folding his arms across his chest. He eyed Harry speculatively. "Your oldest is going into sixth year, Potter; I will not go easy on the detentions."

Harry waved his hand. “I do not interfere in my children's punishments. James has always known he deserves his detentions."

"Then why are you here, Potter?" he asked skeptically.

Harry sighed. "First of all, I do wish you'd call me Harry. Don't you ever get confused as to who you are referring to?"

An odd look entered Severus's eyes. “I could never confuse you with anyone, Potter. Past, present, or future."

Harry felt his heart skip at the implications. "Oh."

They watched each other for several minutes until Severus spoke. "You came all this way to ask me to use your given name?"

Harry's brow furrowed. "What? No." Severus watched him curiously for several seconds before raising a brow, and Harry realized he hadn't actually said what he'd come to say. "Oh. I, uh, wanted to know if you'd like to have dinner."

"I have dinner every night, Potter."

"With me. Dinner with me."

Severus narrowed his eyes. "Why on earth would you want to have dinner with me?"

Harry crossed the floor and placed his hands on the back of the chair facing Severus. "Because I like you," he said as if it were obvious.

Severus's shoulders seemed to droop. Relax? "Ah. So dinner as friends?"

Harry's nails dug into the chair, and he gritted his teeth at the obstinacy. “No, Severus. Dinner. As in a date."

Severus nodded. "A dinner date between friends."

Harry took another deep breath. Damn the man was oblivious. "No, Severus. Not friends." He stepped out from behind the chair. "You." He took a step towards Severus. "Me." Another step closer. "Dinner." One more. "Candles." One more, and his foot slid between Severus's. "Romance." He slid a hand around Severus's neck and saw the man swallow. "Date." And pressed his lips to Severus's. Severus froze in shock beneath him as Harry ran his mouth over Severus's. He slid his tongue along the man's bottom lip, the mouth opened in a small gasp, and Harry slid his tongue in. He felt Severus relax a fraction, and Harry ended the kiss.

"Oh," Severus said softly.

"Yes. 'Oh'," Harry repeated.

"Oh," Severus said, a bit more stern this time, and straightened from the desk. Harry took a step back. Severus cleared his throat and straightened the sleeves of his robe. "In that case, Potter. I am amenable to the idea. My Floo is still connected to yours."

Harry smiled. “Excellent. I'll have my end open. Drinks at my place before? Say six?"

Severus nodded. "That is acceptable."  

 

To say Harry was nervous was an understatement. He'd made reservations at a nice restaurant and even remembered to owl Severus to wear muggle clothes. They weren't due at the restaurant until seven, so they had plenty of time. So, of course, Harry was running late. He'd been on his way out when Jacobs had run in needing authorization to access the potions closet, and then Laughlin had cornered him in the lobby to ask about a Hit Wizard detail for the following week. He had laid out his entire plan before Harry had been able to tell him to just send in the proper paperwork, as if the man didn't already know the right procedure. It was five-thirty before he got home. He quickly stripped and jumped in the shower, brushing his teeth and shaving as the water washed away the day's stresses. He had just stepped into his nicest pair of black trousers when the Floo roared to life. He rolled his eyes. Of course he would be early.

"You're early," he called out.

"Better than late, Potter," the silky voice called out, sending shivers down Harry's spine.

"I got caught at the office. Make yourself at home. I'll be ready in a few."

"I brought a bottle of single malt. I wasn't sure what you had."

"Good call," Harry said as he slipped on an emerald green button up. "My tastes are nowhere near as refined as yours. Glasses are on the sideboard."

"A compliment, Potter?"

Harry smirked as he did up the last few buttons. "I plan on lavishing them on you all night, Severus. Maybe I'll fluster you enough that you’ll forget and call me ‘Harry’."

He tucked the shirt in. "Not likely," came the reply.

Harry chuckled as he uselessly ran the comb through his hair again.

"Where are the children, Potter?" Severus asked curiously.

"At the Burrow for the wedding," he replied offhandedly as he tugged at a strand of hair.

"Th- Ah, yes. The ex-Mrs. Potter soon to be Mrs. Wood." Harry heard the clinking of glass. "Is that why you asked me out, Harry?" There was an odd note in the man's voice.

Harry headed into the parlor. "Sure," he replied. "With the kids gone, I figured it would be the ideal time." He froze when he saw Severus dressed in black slacks and a black button down. Harry's mouth went dry at the look of the form fitting clothes. It wasn’t until he saw the odd look on the man's face that Harry realized what he had asked. Harry frowned. "I did not ask you out as a distraction from my ex-wife's nuptials, Severus. I told you before: I like you. Honestly, I've liked you for some time, but it took Hermione pointing out I was using Al as an excuse to see you to make me realize it might be more than friendship I felt."

"Of course. Ms. Granger."

Harry didn't correct the name as he took the offered glass of whiskey. "Yes. She gave me something to think about. Would you like to sit?" He motioned to his couch, and Harry sat with his back tucked into a corner, one arm resting along the back, leaving room for Severus to sit wherever he wanted. Harry wasn't surprised to see him sit stiffly at the other end. “And I started to miss our Friday evenings. But I'm no coward, and I won't hide behind my children."

Severus took a sip of his whiskey. "So you decided to pursue me?"

Harry held his tumbler up in salute. "Carpe Diem."

Severus blinked at him. "Excuse me?"

Harry chuckled and took a sip. "I watched an old movie the other day. Dead Poets Society. The teacher in the movie talks about seizing the day. How tomorrow is not promised, and we have to make our mark-- make our lives extraordinary."

Severus snorted. "I think you've made your mark, Potter."

Harry leaned forward, green eyes shining, "Yes. Over and over, I've left my mark. My life is- has been- extraordinary. But you know what, Severus. I've made marks all over the Wizarding world, but I haven't left my mark on MY life. I did what was expected again and again, and I love my children, and I'd do it all again, but I think it's time I did something for myself. Carpe Diem, Severus. Gather ye rosebuds while ye may."

Severus studied him for a minute before taking a sip of his whiskey. "You, Potter, are no virgin, and I refuse to climb on a desk and spout poetry to you."

Harry leaned back and laughed. "Touché, Snape."

"Will you tell your children?"

Harry downed the last sip of his whiskey and stood from the couch. "About us? Not right now," he said as he crossed the room and picked up the bottle to refill his glass. He supposed he could have used magic, but he was restless. "I would like to see where this goes." He took the bottle and refilled Severus's glass as well. "If we decide to take this beyond a few dates, then I'll inform the children. When I started dating after the divorce, I decided the children didn't need to meet every person I went out with."

"You've dated since the divorce then?"

Harry settled back on the couch after returning the bottle and sipped at his drink. "I have. Nothing serious, which is why the children haven't met anyone." Harry set his glass on the end table, and leaned forward, placing a hand on Severus's knee. "Severus." He waited until black eyes met his. "I'm hoping to tell the children about us in the near future." He needed this man to understand how serious he was.

Severus blinked as Harry let the meaning set in. Finally, Severus nodded slowly. "We will- proceed at a moderate pace- and see where this leads."

Harry beamed. "Excellent. We should probably go. Reservations are at seven." He stood and held a hand out to help Severus up. The man took it and, as he stood, Harry pulled him closer. "By the way, Severus. You look ravishing tonight." Harry pressed a quick kiss to Severus's lips and pulled back to see the man blushing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dead Poets Society was always one of my favorite movies so to include that in here was so much fun.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I did not make a mistake in the time frame of their dating. This is about the six week mark, and I think Harry would be more liberal with the time frame; whereas Snape would be more conservative

Harry didn't get Severus to use his name that night or the following Friday, either. School started back, and Harry returned to Flooing to Severus's office for their regular Friday night drinks. Harry sipped the smooth whiskey as he watched Severus bent over his desk, quill dripping red ink over an essay.

"You're watching me again."

Harry smirked. "I've been watching you for years, Severus." He saw the pink tinge spread across the man's cheeks. "You fascinate me." Harry stood and placed his glass on the end table before making his way to the man's desk. He rounded the desk and rested a thigh near Severus's arm.

"You are crowding my personal space, Potter."

Harry reached over and pushed the man's hair back behind his ear. He smiled to himself as he caught the slight tilt of Severus's head as he leaned into the touch. He wondered if Severus was even aware of the movement. He'd noticed early on that the man relished every touch, as if his skin craved the feel of human contact, though he would never ask. "I like crowding your personal space, Severus."

Severus tossed the quill down and leaned back in his chair to look up at Harry. Harry smiled innocently down at him. Severus rolled his eyes. "Impertinent brat." He reached out and grabbed Harry's arm, tugging him down into his lap.

Harry wrapped his arms around Severus's neck and pressed his mouth to Severus's. They kissed for several minutes before Severus moved his mouth to nuzzle Harry's neck.

"Severus."

"Mmm,” Severus ran his tongue down Harry's neck.

"Tomorrow is the first Hogsmeade weekend."

"It is," Severus confirmed as he nipped at Harry's ear.

"Come over. To my house."

Severus pulled back. “Is that your plan, then? Distract me and lure me away so your spawn can sneak Weasley products in?"

Harry laughed. "I'm not Slytherin enough for that, Severus. Although, I do still have an investment in the company. No, we haven't had a date in a month."

"You're here every Friday, Potter," Severus pointed out.

"For drinks and chit chat and students could walk in any minute."

Severus looked affronted. "No one just walks into my office."

Harry rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean. Come on," he wheedled. "I'll pack us a picnic, and we can eat out in my private garden. The weather is still nice enough."

Severus seemed to think about it, and Harry nuzzled against his neck. "I make a sinfully delicious Chocolate panna cotta." He nipped at Severus's ear, and the man let out a soft gasp.

"You are pure evil, Potter. Tempting me with such promises."

Harry chuckled. "I'd like to tempt you with so much more," he purred.

Severus let out a small groan and pulled Harry's head down to crash their lips together. Harry wriggled in Severus's lap and smirked when he felt the tell-tale bulge. He pressed into it and thrust his tongue into Severus's mouth as he grasped at the long hair, loving the feel of it sliding between his fingers.

After a minute of the heavy kissing, Severus pulled back, breathing heavily. "I said a moderate pace, Potter."

Harry ran his fingers through the black hair. "I've wanted you for years, Severus, even if it took me a while to figure it out. And we've been dating for almost two months." He took a steadying breath and slipped from the warm lap to stand beside the desk once more. "I would like to move our relationship to the next level, Severus. But I won't push you. You know I'm ready. And when you decide you are ready, you'll know my answer." He traced a finger down Severus's jaw line with a soft smile to let the man know he wasn't upset.

Severus stood, towering over Harry just slightly. Black eyes studied him, and Harry felt his stomach clench in anticipation. "Have you ever had sex with a man, Potter?"

Harry fought the urge to look away as he felt the heat in his cheeks. "No."

Black eyes stared down and the man finally nodded. "Is one o'clock an acceptable time for the picnic?"

Harry bit back a smile. "Yes."

"The panna cotta had better be worth it, Potter."

Harry smirked at him. "Oh, it is."

Severus rolled his eyes. "Go home. It is almost dinner time, and I have a detention to oversee afterwards."

Harry chuckled and pressed a quick kiss to Severus's lips.  

 

Severus glared at the mirror and braced his hands on the counter, bowing his head. Merlin, he was pathetic. More than a month later and he still didn't know why he'd accepted Potter's dinner invitation that first day. He was quick to realize that after all the years of having watched over and protected the boy, he did have a bit of the “mine” feeling when it came to Potter, and when the man had made perfectly clear he desired him, Severus had jumped at it. He’d thought the man would tire after a few dates, once the novelty had worn off. But now he was talking about taking it to the next step. Severus wouldn’t deny he wanted Potter, desired him. Even at forty, the man was Fit. And even though he had matured quite a bit in the last twenty years, he still had a somewhat childlike enthusiasm that drew Severus. Harry Potter was a magnet, and Severus was immediately attracted to him. Of course, his attraction and respect for the man had steadily grown over the years, seeing him at the various functions that the “war heroes” were required to attend. And then last year as he’d gotten to know the man during their Friday evening drinks the attraction had grown into more, the respect only deepened. Still, he’d never dreamed he’d actually get the chance to act on it.

He turned from the mirror, tugged at the sleeve of his button down, and stepped towards the Floo. He stepped out into the familiar parlor, and Potter was standing there, magnificent as always in a dark blue, short-sleeved button-down and khakis. He was grinning broadly at Severus.

“Good afternoon, Severus.”

Severus nodded. “Potter.” A tiny frown crossed the younger man’s lips, and Severus suppressed a victorious grin.

Potter smiled at him and held his arm out. “Come on, then. Everything’s ready. Hope you brought your appetite,” he added in that voice that told Severus he was talking about more than one kind of appetite. Severus’s stomach flipped. They stepped out into a walled-in garden centered around a large willow tree, its leaves flowing to the ground to create a private oasis. Potter led him to the tree and pulled the leaves back like a curtain. “The kids always loved playing under here. I can’t tell you how many tea parties Lily has had under here.”

Severus entered the green oasis to find a large blanket spread out with a basket tucked in one corner beside a chilled bottle of wine. Several plates were laid out with various delicacies. He settled himself on the blanket, and Potter sat down beside him. Severus eyed the man suspiciously.

“Where’s the panna cotta, Potter?”

Potter shot him an amused smile. “Anxious for dessert, Severus?”

Severus did his best to glare at the man. “Simply making sure you keep your promises.”

Potter gave him a sly wink. “I always live up to my promises, Severus.”

Severus’s heart pounded at the implications of those words and that wink. He cleared his throat and looked towards the food. The man chuckled and reached for a plate. He filled it with several different items and handed it to Severus before filling a plate for himself.

“Thank you, Potter.”

Potter flashed him a smile as he sat back to eat. The food was delicious, and Severus enjoyed the cool breeze that flowed through the tree leaves. The leaves blocked out most of the harsh sunlight, surrounding them in a dappled haven. Romance. The word echoed in Severus’s head. Potter had promised it when he’d asked Severus out the first time, and he had constantly delivered. From his words to his actions to the places he had chosen for their dates, the man knew how to woo. Not for the first time did Severus wonder what the hell the current Mrs. Wood was thinking when she’d let Potter slip through her fingers.

“A Galleon for your thoughts, Severus.”

Severus snorted. “I was under the impression thoughts were only worth a knut.”

Potter turned soft green eyes on him and ran a thumb along Severus’s jaw line. “Everything about you is worth so much more to me.”

Severus felt the heat rise in his face and turned to look at their surroundings, trying to distract his tumbling emotions. “It’s beautiful under here.”

“Mmm. I’ve always loved it. It has its own sort of magic. And before you ask, No. I’ve never brought another date here, not even Ginny.” Severus clamped his jaw shut because indeed his thoughts had been headed in that direction. “This is a special place, Severus. I never even thought of sharing it with someone else.”

“And yet you share it with me,” Severus said, a note of doubt in his voice.

“There’s much more I’d like to share with you,” he said, ignoring Severus’s disbelief, as he poured out two glasses of wine and handed one to Severus. “And on that note, there is something I wanted to tell you.” Severus took a sip of the sweet wine and looked at Potter to continue. “Minerva has mentioned having me on as a full time guest lecturer, and I’m seriously considering it. I’ve already talked to Kingsley about becoming a consultant for the DMLE and stepping down.”

“But you enjoy it, Potter,” Severus said stunned.

The younger man shrugged. “The excitement is gone, really. And I think it would be interesting to teach the next generation of Aurors. These kids didn’t grow up with the fear that we did. They don’t really understand. Oh, they’ve heard stories, the history. But they don’t understand why their parents shudder at the name of Voldemort or why older generations flinch when their child talks of getting a tattoo.” His fingers trailed over Severus’s arm. “They don’t understand the horrors of what you went through to ensure my success, Neville’s pain of not losing his parents but never having them.”

Severus watched him in wonder. “Still so passionate about it after all these years, Potter?”

Potter smiled coyly. “That’s not all I’m passionate about, Severus.”

Severus shifted as his pants tightened. “So you will, what, spend a week or two each year lecturing?”

Potter shrugged and took a sip of his wine. “Like I said, she only mentioned it. I’ve got a meeting with her next week to discuss details. Work out some sort of schedule or something.”

Potter reached into the basket, and Severus admired the way his trousers stretched across his arse. “Have you told the children?” he asked, to keep his mind clear.

Potter sat back, and Severus flicked his eyes up to the man’s face. He held out a small glass filled with layered custard, and Severus took it along with a small spoon. Severus inhaled the delicious chocolate aroma.

“No,” Potter replied. “I wanted to get the details worked out because they’ll want to know everything, and right now, I only know as much as I’ve told you.”

Severus dipped a spoon into the dish, making sure to get a raspberry and some of the chocolate curl. He let out a small moan of appreciation as the chocolate dessert melted in his mouth.

“Told you it was sinful,” Potter purred, a provocative smile on his lips.

“Do not interrupt me while I am busy, Potter,” Severus told him sternly.

Potter laughed, and they ate in silence as Severus relished every spoonful of the delicious dessert. He knew Potter was watching him, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. Rich chocolate desserts had always been his secret pleasure-- one he always denied himself during the school year, and he was not about to let those brats take the pleasure of his desserts from him with their bratty-ness and noise. Severus looked down to see his cup empty and felt a tad sad. Suddenly another one appeared in front of him, and Severus looked up to see amused green eyes studying him.

“I made plenty,” he said in explanation.

Severus took the second glass with a shy smile and ate it reverently as well. When he finished, he handed the glass back to Potter and noticed his dessert had barely been touched.

“You did not eat yours.”

“I was much more intrigued by watching you,” he replied. “And, like I said, I have plenty. But I wonder...” Potter slid closer, brought his mouth close to Severus’s. “How much better does it taste on you?” And before Severus could respond Potter’s lips were on his, tongue flicking along Severus’s sticky mouth. “Mmm. So much better,” Potter murmured before covering Severus’s mouth again. Severus opened for him this time, and a newly familiar tongue swept in. Severus could taste the sweet dessert on Potter and moaned. He was lost. Completely and utterly gone. Potter had cast a spell, and Severus was at Harry’s mercy. Harry pressed against him, but Severus grabbed his hair and pulled back. Harry’s lips tore from his, and Severus moved his mouth to the exposed neck. He felt Harry’s moan vibrate against his lips. He pushed the younger man back, and slid his knee between Harry’s thigh as he kissed his way up Harry’s neck. Harry’s hands clutched at Severus’s waist as if he was trying to control himself.

Severus pulled back panting as he ran a hand up Harry’s side. “Cheater. You lure me in with my greatest weaknesses.”

“Weaknesses, Severus?” Harry gasped as Severus ran his hand over Harry’s chest.

He pressed a kiss to Harry’s neck. “Sinfully.” Another just below his earlobe. “Delicious.” He dipped a tongue into the hollow of Harry’s ear, delighting in the shiver that ran through the body beneath him. “Chocolate.”

Harry arched his hips up against Severus’s thigh. “And what’s… your other… weakness, Severus?”

Severus sat back, grabbed Harry’s shirt and ripped it open, buttons getting lost in the grass. “You, Potter. Always you.”


	4. Chapter 4

Severus lowered his head, licking a short path over the exposed chest and sucked a dusky nipple between his lips. Harry grasped at Severus’s hair and arched his hips.

“Severus.” Severus laved at the nipple, and felt for the other with his questing fingers. Harry moaned as Severus twisted and squeezed the hard nub. He felt Harry’s hands on his own shirt, shaking with desire as he rushed to get the buttons undone. “Off. Off,” he gasped. “Need to feel you. Touch you. Severus, please.”

Severus pulled back, nipping at the nub and sat up. He undid the buttons at his wrists and pulled the shirt off. His eyes caught the faded tattoo and he looked down at green eyes dark with desire, uncertainty bringing him back down. Harry must have sensed his insecurities because he reached up, wrapping a hand around Severus’s forearm as if to pull him down. Strong fingers closed over the tattoo.

“You may ask me once, and _only_ once, Severus. I will give you my answer and it will not change, so there is no point in asking a second time.”

Severus looked to where Harry’s hand covered most of the Dark Mark that had marred his arm for most of his life, then back at Harry. “Are you sure this is what you want?”

Harry didn’t hesitate. “Absolutely. More than anything. Carpe Diem, Severus,” he whispered.

Severus lowered himself and covered Harry’s mouth with his own. The kiss was slow and languid, full of unspoken words. Harry’s hands ran over his chest, around his neck to pull at his hair. Severus thrust his tongue into Harry’s mouth and Harry pressed his hips up. Severus reached between them and pulled at the buttons on Harry’s trousers. Harry whimpered into Severus’s mouth. Severus slipped a hand into his pants and his long fingers caressed the hot length.

“Aah. Please,” Harry begged against his lips. He rocked his hips against Severus’s hand.

“Calm down, love,” Severus cooed.

“S- sorry. Just... want you so bad.” Harry’s hands slipped to work at Severus’s trousers and he fumbled with the buttons. Severus chuckled and pulled back. He stood and Harry watched in fascination as Severus pulled his slacks and pants off. He should have felt self-conscious standing naked under a tree with Harry staring hungrily at him, but all he felt was a giddy sort of excitement.

“Are you quite finished ogling me, Potter?”

Green eyes raked over him once more. “Never.”

Severus felt himself blush. “Shall I stand here all day or…” his own black eyes slid over Harry’s half naked form.

Green eyes widened in alarm. “Oh.” And Harry struggled to push out of his own trousers.

Severus lowered himself to the gloriously naked man and pressed their bodies together.

“Severus,” Harry whimpered as their hard cocks rubbed together. Severus let the shivers wash over him and the feel of Harry’s naked body beneath him. He ran his mouth over hot flesh and sucked on Harry’s earlobe. Harry writhed beneath him.

“Do you-“ Severus started and Harry moved his arm, holding his hand out. The picnic basket fell over, and something pushed the lid open and flew into Harry’s hand. Harry held the bottle of lube up to Severus with a small smirk. Severus rolled his eyes. “Brat.”

Harry shrugged. “A bloke can hope.”

Severus shook his head and grabbed the bottle. He looked down at Harry with concern and Harry grabbed his neck and pulled him down for a hard kiss. “Don’t,” he said when he pulled back. Severus nodded and flipped the lid on the tube. He poured some into his hand and shifted his hips from Harry’s. Harry spread his legs and bent his knees as Severus reached between them and pressed a finger to the waiting hole. He teased it while his lips moved over Harry’s neck and collarbone. Harry’s hand clutched at his hair and Severus felt him start to relax. He pressed the finger in and Harry gasped at the unfamiliar intrusion. He slowly worked his finger in and out, coaxing the younger man to relax and accept him. He moved his other hand to stroke Harry’s cock. Harry moaned softly and Severus slid another finger in. Severus worked slowly, getting Harry to relax before stretching him a little at a time. Severus crooked his fingers and pressed against Harry’s prostate.

Harry bucked beneath him, pulled at the long black hair and screamed Severus’s name. “Oh, fuck,” Harry panted. “Again, Sev’rus. Please.”

Severus chuckled and repeated the movement. Harry let out a long moan and Severus moved down his body, pressing kisses down his torso as he moved. He reached Harry’s leaking cock and licked at the pearly essence.

“Fuck, baby. That’s incredible.”

Severus chuckled as his heart melted at the endearment. “I haven’t even sucked you yet.”

“I can’t help it,” Harry said defensively. “I’ve never-“ Harry clamped his mouth shut and Severus looked up at him.

“Potter.” Harry refused to look at him, his eyes closed tightly. Severus moved back over him and shoved his fingers against Harry’s prostate. Harry shuddered on a moan and green eyes flew open to meet black. “She never?” Harry bit his lip and shook his head shyly. Severus glanced down at Harry’s dripping cock and back up into green eyes. “Not today,” he whispered. “But soon. I want to know what you taste like.”

He gave a self-satisfied smirk at Harry’s blush. He slipped a third finger in and Harry gasped. He moved his fingers in and out of the tight hole, stretching and preparing him until Harry was writhing under him. Hands grasping at the blanket beneath them and he arched and pushed against Severus.

“Sev’rus, please. Baby, need you. Please.”

“It might hurt a bit at first,” Severus warned.

Harry nodded. “I know. Just do it fast and get it over with.”

“Okay, love.” Severus moved his fingers and Harry moaned in disappointment. Severus coated his hard member in the lube and moved over his green-eyed tempter, lining himself up with the hole. He lowered his mouth to Harry’s, pushing his tongue in and thrusting against Harry’s. He drew Harry out, making the man exist only in the kiss before thrusting his hips quickly and plunging completely and deeply into Harry’s tight body.

“Fuck,” Harry cried. He dropped his head back on the blanket and held a shaking finger up to Severus’s mouth. “Don’t you dare apologize,” he gasped. “You did what I asked. Just... give me a minute, okay?”

Severus nodded slightly, pushing the guilt down and vowing to make the rest of his first time as amazing as it was for Severus. He pressed kisses to Harry’s neck and ear, trying to help the man get past the pain and to relax. He was so wrapped up in the taste of Harry’s skin it took him a minute to realize the man was gasping and moving under him. Taking the cue, Severus began to move his hip, slowly pulling out and pushing into Harry’s tight heat. Harry wrapped his legs around Severus and thrust up against him. Severus grabbed his hips so he could set a steady rhythm. Harry placed a hand around a wrist and another on Severus’s shoulder, his head thrown back as he silently mouthed Severus’s name over and over. Severus increased the steady thrusts and Harry let out a moan. Green eyes locked with black.

“Severus, please. Touch me. I’m so close.”

Severus sat up, changing the angle of his thrusts and Harry screamed as his back arched. “Yes. Yes, Severus. Oh, fuck, baby.” Severus grabbed Harry’s leaking cock and began to fist him, matching his thrusts as Harry clutched at the blanket. “Fuck. Fuck. Severus, yes. Sev- Sev- Aah.”

Harry’s cock pulsed in Severus’s hand, covering them with thick, white come. Harry arched as his body throbbed with release, clenching around Severus. Severus dropped his head and thrust hard into Harry as his body tightened, drawing his balls up, ready for release. “Harry. Harry,” he moaned with each thrust. His orgasm washed over him as he moaned Harry’s name over and over, filling him with his semen until he was spent. Harry groaned as Severus pulled his limp cock from his body and fell to the ground beside him, still panting for breath.

They lay silently catching their breaths. Harry curled into Severus with a slight hitch to his breathing.

“I would have brought a potion for that if I had known,” Severus said apologetically.

Harry’s hand slid over Severus’s chest. “I don’t mind. I’ll take a hot bath later.”

Severus placed a kiss to the top of the wild hair. “Too bad I can’t join you.”

Harry giggled, and Severus felt the rush of magic as Harry cleaned them off. They fell into a contented silence as Severus carded his fingers through Harry’s hair and listened to the soft wind and singing birds.

He felt a puff of air against his skin. “You called me Harry.”

Severus scoffed at the grinning tone and rolled his eyes. “I did no such thing.”

Harry lifted his head and smiled down at him, green eyes twinkling. “You did. Over and over if I recall correctly.”

Severus attempted to glare at him. “You don’t. It was all in your head.”

Harry smirked. “Just because it’s in my head, doesn’t mean it isn’t real.”

Severus hmphed. “I deserve another Panna cotta.”

Harry laughed. “Yes. Yes, you do, Severus.”

Harry stretched up and pressed a kiss to his lips. “You’ll have to get dressed. The other cups are inside. I can see I’m going to have to keep plenty on hand.

Severus didn’t answer. He was too busy imagining what it would taste like to lick the rich dessert from Harry’s body.

Severus and Harry weren’t able to get together as much as he would have liked, and, as much as Harry tried, Severus refused to give up their Friday afternoon talks for sex. He, of course, knew how the details were coming along with Minerva regarding Harry’s position, but Minerva had yet to mention it to him. He wondered if the Headmistress was just going to spring it on him when school started back in January. Surprise, Severus, your most despised student is now your colleague. Play nice. Severus would love to play nice with Harry Potter. Well, maybe not too nice.

The first week of November, Severus received a note to meet the headmistress in her office that evening after dinner, please. He had planned on grading first year essays but was glad to put that off. He made his way up the winding staircase and knocked on the familiar door. A soft “Enter” and he stepped into the office. He froze when he saw startled green eyes turned his way.

“Se- Snape.”

Severus pasted on a sneer. “Potter. What has your abominable offspring done now?” Green eyes flashed and Severus felt the familiar jolt of lust.

“Now, now, Severus.” Minerva cut him off. “Harry is here as a favor to me. Come in and have a seat.” Severus reluctantly obeyed, keeping an eye on Potter. Green eyes greedily devoured him, and Severus sat quickly before his rising erection became obvious. “Severus, I’ve asked you here this evening to discuss something I feel you can be quite helpful with.”

“Wait,” Potter gasped. “When you said collaborate, I thought you meant the current DADA professor.”

Severus snorted. “Stoneford is almost as useless as Lockhart was.”

“Severus,” Minerva said, a warning in her voice, “Harry here has agreed to take over the N.E.W.T. level DADA classes starting in January.”

“Ah, excellent,” Severus said dully, “And who will protect the students from him?”

Potter smiled coldly at him, and Severus was mildly surprised at his acting ability. “I thought that was your job, Snape. Or do you only protect the offspring of your enemies?” Green eyes stared intently at his lap, and Severus had to fight the urge to squirm. Instead he growled a warning, which Minerva mistook for anger.

“Gentlemen. You will learn to get along. Severus, Harry will be a member of the staff, and as such, you will treat him with respect. The same goes for you, Harry.”

The two men turned and nodded stiffly. “Good. Now, Severus, I would like you and Harry to go over the sixth and seventh year curriculum and perhaps make some changes as you deem necessary. Harry has also discussed starting a club for students who are thinking of becoming Aurors. He has brought several files he felt might be appropriate for the students to study. We’ll meet here once a week to hash out all the details.”

“Why me?” Severus asked coldly.

“Because you were, unfortunately, the best DADA professor I had, still living.” Harry phrased the compliment as an insult, and Severus mentally awarded the man a blow job. Severus turned to glare at the man, but Potter was staring at his chest, tongue sliding along his lips. Damn, he needed to end this.

“I believe Umbridge might still be available,” Severus threw the name out to get Potter’s attention. Green eyes shot up to glare at him, and Severus smirked in triumph.

“If you two can refrain from killing each other for the next hour, I’m hoping to get some sort of tentative plan in place.”

Severus turned and nodded to the headmistress. Potter pulled some files from a familiar case and passed them to Minerva. They spent the next hour discussing past lesson plans as well as the current professor’s curriculum. Severus barely remembered to toss out insults between their hands brushing together, blazing glances, and Minerva’s admonishments.

Potter finally gathered his files together and stuffed them back into his case. He stood stiffly. “I appreciate your helpful insults, Snape. I look forward to ignoring you at our next meeting as well.”

Severus heard Minerva sigh and sneered at Potter. “I look forward to seeing you trampled by a mob of students, Potter.”

Potter turned to Minerva. “Until next week, Minerva. I think I shall go home and relax now. There’s a nice panna cotta calling my name.”

He stepped over to the fireplace and disappeared into the flames. Severus longed to follow him.

“Severus,” he turned to Minerva. “I truly need you to try with Harry. You are both adults now.”

“It is how we communicate, Minerva. Most of the animosity has faded.”

”Most?” Yes, Most. There was still the aversion to not being near the green eyed man. There was still the resentment that he was stuck here in her office, and Potter was probably at home enjoying _his_ panna cotta. But mostly, there was a lot, _a lot_ of friction between the two men.

He shrugged and turned to go. “Goodnight, Minerva.”

“Goodnight, Severus,” she sighed.

Severus quickly made his way to his office and grabbed a handful of Floo powder. “Harry’s house,” he called, and stepped into the empty parlor. He was debating on whether to head to the kitchen or Harry’s room when the green-eyed devil appeared in the doorway, Auror robes already unbuttoned to reveal the tee and jeans underneath. Severus stalked across the room and grabbed the man around the waist. He pulled him close and crushed their mouths together. He could taste the chocolate on the man’s tongue. Severus pulled back with a growl.

“Where’s mine?”

Harry smirked at him. “It’s put up. You’ll have to go through me to get it.”

Severus yanked the red robe from Harry’s body and pulled the shirt over his head. He pressed Harry against the wall and ground their erections together. “I have no problems going _through_ you, Potter.”

Harry smiled and pressed his hips up. “I was so hoping you’d say that.”  


	5. Chapter 5

They had come up with a fairly detailed lesson plan after a few weeks, and had started on determining appropriate cases for all age levels for the Junior Aurors Club. The meetings in Minerva's office were tension-filled, and the woman seemed to stay on edge, waiting for one of them to draw their wands. The only wands drawn were of the personal variety, and safely at Harry's house.

Near the end of November, Harry had just stepped through the Floo with a soft wink and mentions of a strawberry and chocolate panna cotta when Minerva once again stopped Severus to remind him he and Potter were adults, and they needed to act like it. He was on the verge of telling her he'd love to act like an adult with Potter, and as soon as she let him go, he had every intention of doing just that. He smiled politely instead, and reassured her things would work out.

Severus was almost to the stairs leading down to the dungeons when he heard yelling coming from above him. He sighed, and headed up the stairs in time to see two students come tumbling down. He grabbed them up, took one look at them, and growled. He sent the bleeding Hufflepuff to the hospital with the help of a passing Weasley. (He assumed it was a Weasley as the boy had red hair, and answered to the appellation.) He turned to glare at the Slytherin. "I have just spent the last hour in the headmistress's office with a Potter. Do you really feel this is a good time to push it?"

The boy swallowed, and Severus pushed him forward, leading him to his office. Potter was going to be pissed. Hell, Severus was pissed. His cock was aching to be buried in that tight arse, and Severus wanted nothing more than to feel Harry clutching at his hair as he moaned his release. They reached Severus's office, and Severus pushed the door open.

"Third fight this year, Jenkins," Severus said as he led the boy in. His eyes immediately saw the two small cups on his desk. Harry had gotten tired of waiting. His eyes scanned the room, and noticed the slightly ajar door of the potions closet. Severus crossed to his desk. "If this happens again, I will be forced to owl your father. I do not know what your problem with Creevey is, but it ends here. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Professor," came the mumbled reply.  

Severus winced at his next words. "You can report to my office ten a.m. Saturday for detention."

The boy gaped at him. "But it's Hogsmeade weekend, Professor."

Severus sighed. "Don't I know it." He had been looking forward to a day of panna cotta covered Harry. "It seems as though you have ruined _both_ of our Saturdays then, Mr. Jenkins. You are dismissed."

The look on the boy's face knew he would pay doubly for that particular Saturday detention. He nodded, and left the office. Severus sighed, not realizing the office door hadn't closed all the way. The closet door opened, and Harry slipped from the potions closet. Severus smirked at him.

"Making free with my ingredients again, Potter?" he teased, as he'd long since learned the true stories.

Harry returned the smirk. "I'd rather make free with you," he said as he pressed up against Severus. Their lips met, and Harry thrust his tongue into Severus's mouth. Severus's body immediately responded, remembering all the plans he'd made in Minerva's office. Severus groaned, and pressed himself against Harry.

He broke the kiss. "I thought it was my job to make free with your body."

Harry gasped as Severus sucked on his earlobe. "I'm open to either way."

Severus chuckled, and whispered in his ear. "Turn around, Potter."

Harry simpered at him. "Say please, Professor."

Severus felt his eyes widen in shock. He grabbed Harry's waist, turned him around, and pressed himself against the slender back. "Playing the naughty student, Potter?"

Harry looked over his shoulder with falsely innocent eyes as he pressed his arse against Severus's erection. "What's my punishment if I am, Professor?" He breathed the last word out.

"Fuck, Potter. I've never imagined- never even thought- fuck, you look incredible like this," he finally stuttered out.

Harry bit his lip in a mockingly innocent gesture as he braced his hands on the desk and spread his legs. "I brought a little... treat, Professor. To sweeten you up, hoping you wouldn't go too... _hard_ on my punishment." Harry bit at his bottom lip, and blinked slowly.

Fuck. Severus was going to come in his pants. Role playing had never been a fantasy of his. In truth, he'd always been very "vanilla" in his tastes. But with Harry…"A bribe, Potter?" He rubbed his erection against the tight arse. "Perhaps I should teach you what happens when you try to bribe your way out of punishments."

"Oh yes, Professor. Teach me." Harry arched against the desk, throwing his head back.

"And how can we be sure this lesson will stay with you, Potter? You've always been a bit hard-headed when it came to my teachings." He reached around and undid the buttons on Harry's robe, pulling it up as he worked until all the buttons from Harry's waist down were undone.

"Perhaps a change in teaching styles, Professor," Harry suggested.

Harry had removed his jeans before stepping through, so he wore only the familiar silk shorts. Severus hissed at the feel of the tell-tale bulge. "And what kind of style do you suggest, Potter?"

Harry moaned as Severus slipped a hand in the pants. "Mmm. Perhaps if you _ground_ it into me, sir. A nice good pounding, Professor. That'll teach me."

"Fuck," Severus whispered as he pulled at the buttons of his own robe. Harry reached into the pocket of his robe, pulled out a bottle and handed it to Severus. Severus chuckled. "Prepared, Potter? That's not like you."

Harry licked his top lip provocatively, "Do I get House points, Professor?"

"No," Severus answered automatically.

Harry shrugged. "That's okay. Because I'm not really prepared, Professor. I'm afraid you'll have to take care of that." He ground his arse back against Severus.

Severus ran a hand over the delicious arse. "Don't be afraid, Potter. I'll go easy on you."

He pushed the robe aside, and yanked the pants down. He poured the lube in his hand, and slid it between Harry's legs, sliding a finger in the tight hole.

"Not too easy I hope, Professor," Harry moaned.

"Do you want it rough, Potter?" He slid another finger in, and Harry gasped.

"The lesson has to stay with me doesn't it, Professor? Make a lasting impression?" Harry asked on a soft moan as Severus's fingers slid deep inside him.

Severus used his free hand to undo the buttons of his robe, giving up after only a few buttons, and casting the spell he rarely used that left his robe hanging open on his lithe frame.

"Mmm. Teach me that spell, Professor," Harry eyed his exposed skin.

Severus looked up to see green eyes dark with passion. Severus smirked. "I'm afraid that's a little advanced for you, Potter."

"Oh, you bloody git," Harry growled. "Fuck," he moaned as Severus pressed a third finger inside.

"Are you learning anything, Potter?"

Harry pressed back against him. "I think I’m figuring out where I went wrong in all those detentions back in school."

"I'd have kicked you out of my office the second you flashed those come-hither eyes at me," Severus growled hotly against Harry's neck.

"Come-hither, Professor? If I flashed them now would you fuck me?" Harry looked over his shoulder as he lowered his lashes and bit at his bottom lip. "Professor," he simpered, "I think I'm ready to learn my lesson."

"You, Harry James Potter, are the most delectable," Severus removed his fingers, and pressed himself against Harry, "detention," he shoved his hard cock up Harry's tight arse, "I have ever had."

Harry moaned as he pressed back against Severus. Severus leaned forward, and pressed his mouth to Harry's neck as he began moving his hips against Harry, Severus's long black robe brushing against their legs as he moved, curtaining their exposed bodies from the cool dungeon air. Harry reached back, and threaded his fingers through Severus's hair.

"Fuck, Severus. You feel so good."

"Mmm. How can you still be so tight?"

Harry answered him by sticking his tongue down Severus's throat. Both men groaning and panting into each other's mouths, neither heard the soft _snick_ of the door finally closing.

"Severus," Harry gasped, and Severus moved to stroke the younger man's cock. Harry thrust hard and fast against the clenching fist until he came hard against the desk. Severus pressed into the clenching arse.

"Harry. Harry. Fuck! Harry!" He spilled himself deep inside the man.

 

Honestly, Harry wasn't paying attention. Severus had shown up in muggle clothes to their weekly meeting, and it was those damn tight jeans. As if he'd worn them to punish Harry specifically. Damn him. It wasn't _his_ fault they hadn't gotten to spend Saturday together. _He_ wasn't the one that had given that kid detention. But, there was Severus in all his fuckable glory sending Harry those blazing looks. Devouring him with those eyes.

"Harry," Minerva's reprimand brought him back to the conversation, and Harry saw the smirk on Severus's face.

"Sorry, Minerva. I've got a lot on my mind. I'm taking the kids out Saturday to talk to them about all this."

"Try to focus on the task at hand, Potter," Severus sneered.

"Perhaps if you didn't drone on so, I might not zone out."  

Severus glared at him, and Harry resisted the urge to bite his bottom lip, reminding Severus of their "detention" last week. Merlin, that had been fun. He'd no idea where it had come from, but once he'd started, he found it intriguing, and, since Severus didn't seem to object, he'd kept it up. It had definitely been interesting. He liked trying new things with Severus, enjoyed exploring his sensual side. Ginny had only been interested in Just Sex; it had never really bothered Harry, but with Severus, he wanted to try everything.

"Harry!"

"Sorry, sorry." He apologized to the headmistress again.

She sighed. "I have to check on a student in hospital. Do you think you and Severus can make a decision without killing each other?"

They were supposed to be deciding on a good day to hold the Junior Aurors Club meetings, but Severus was being difficult. The truth was they had privately decided last week to hold the first few meetings on a Sunday until they could get a better idea of student involvement.

"Snape is the one being difficult," Harry stated.

Severus huffed in annoyance. "I need to return to my rooms. You may walk with me, and attempt to coerce me to your side. If you have not convinced me by the time we reach my quarters, we will go with my original solution."

Harry sighed exasperatedly, and gathered up his papers. Minerva gave him a sympathetic glance. "My Floo will be available."

He shook his head. He didn't want Minerva knowing when he left, because if he had his way, he wouldn't be leaving until tomorrow. "Thanks, but I'll just Apparate from the gates. I'm sure I'll need the fresh air."

Severus stood, and she bid them goodnight. They closed her office door behind them, and Harry placed a hand on the small of Severus's back as they rode the stairs down.

"Careful, Potter, or I might take you here and _really_ give Minerva palpitations."

Harry chuckled, and pulled his hand back as they arrived at the hallway. Harry pasted a put-upon look across his face, and followed Severus down to his personal quarters. Fortunately, they didn't run into any students along the way, which was good because Harry was having a hard time keeping his eyes from Severus's arse. They finally reached Severus's rooms, and Harry followed him in. Severus walked to the sideboard and poured them drinks. He handed one to Harry, crossing over to his desk and leaning against it.

"You're telling the kids about the DADA position this weekend?"

Harry felt a shiver of apprehension at the words, but he couldn't place it. "Yeah. Now that everything is pretty much final, I figured it was time to tell them. I was going to tell them over the holidays, but our schedule is so busy I don't know when I'll get a chance." He took a sip of his whiskey, and his eyes caught Severus's. "Severus? What's wrong?"

"Are you ever going to tell them about us?"

Harry winced at the hurt in his lover's voice. "Of course I am, Sev. I- actually, I was going to see if you wanted to spend Christmas with us. I've only got the kids for that mor-"

Severus cut him off as his mouth closed over Harry's. Severus thrust his tongue into Harry's mouth and pressed their bodies together. He pulled away panting. "Is it a ploy, Harry?" There was a soft desperation in Severus's tone, and his dark eyes bore into Harry's. "Are you trying to abate my anger by coming up with some desperate grab-"

"No, Severus." Harry ran a hand down Severus's cheek, and smiled softly. "I was going to ask you tonight anyway. And just to prove it..." He took a deep breath, hoping his next words didn't raise the man's ire, "I've already told Ron and Hermione you're going to be there."

Black eyes studied him. "That sure of yourself, Potter?" 

Harry smiled shyly. "I had a backup plan?" he asked hopefully.

"Oh?" Harry's stomach flipped as the dark brow went up.

He ran a hand down Severus's chest, and smirked. "I make a sinfully delicious peppermint mocha panna cotta."

Severus growled, and took Harry in a fierce kiss. He pulled back, and nipped at Harry's ear. "I want to taste you, Harry. I want to lay you on my bed, and take you deep in my throat until you scream and shoot your delicious come down my throat.” Harry felt Severus step away from him but he was frozen at the sensual words. Suddenly hot breath was on his cheek and the silky voice was in his ear. "Carpe diem, Potter."


	6. Chapter 6

Severus’s words pulled Harry from his stupor and he placed his glass on the nearby table before following Severus to his bedchamber, discarding his clothes as he walked. Severus grabbed him the second he entered the room, and tossed him on the bed. He felt the smooth sheets beneath him, and slid his body against them.

"Mmm. Silk sheets, Severus? How very... erotic."

Severus stripped his clothes off, and climbed on top of Harry, their bodies perfectly lined up. Severus pressed a kiss to Harry's lips. "I've been imagining you just like this for weeks now."

Harry arched his hips up at the provocative words. "If I had known you had silk sheets I would have been in here years ago."

Severus nuzzled his neck. "Years ago you were married, and before that you were too young. Now, are we done talking?"

Severus slid his hand between them, and his long finger trailed down Harry's length. Harry moaned, and Severus kissed his way down Harry's body, running his tongue over hard nipples, toned abs, and dipping into his naval. Harry's breath caught, and with each twitch of his cock he wondered if he would make it. Severus's long fingers squeezed his thighs, and Harry let his legs fall open. Warm tongue licked a path along his inner thigh, and Severus sucked on the wet skin. Harry's fingers dug into the sheets as Severus sucked hard.

"A- are you marking me, Severus? No one will see it there."

Severus bit into him, and Harry arched off the bed at the pain and pleasure. “Fuck." Severus ran a soothing tongue over the spot that now surely sported a mark.

"But _we_ will know it's there. Won't we, Potter?" He ran his tongue up Harry's length.

"Y-yes," Harry answered as he gasped for breath. "Sev'rus, I've never- I don't know how long-"

"Hush, Potter," Severus growled.

"Yes, Professor." Harry let his head drop back against the pillow. He was soon lost in the glorious ecstasy of Severus's mouth as the man licked, kissed, and sucked on him. Harry thought he was going to explode when Severus's lips wrapped around his head. And again when he slid to the back of Severus's throat, his soft head sliding against the man's constricting muscles. "Fuck, Sev'rus." He was pulled deep as the man sucked, and he tried to remember what felt good so he could repay the favor, but it all felt good. Severus's tongue flicked against his tip, swirled around him, sliding along his length. Being inside Ginny had never felt like this. Nothing they had ever done had felt this good, not even in the beginning. Harry felt as if his entire body was on fire. Severus had cast some sort of _Imperio,_ and Harry had not the least desire to resist. His body was Severus's to command. He let the man pull him down, drown him in need, want. "Sev'rus. Sev'rus. I need- I'm gonna-" Severus sucked him down hard, and stroked his balls, and with a vicious roar Harry poured himself down Severus's throat. Harry blacked out for a few seconds, and when he came to Severus was pressing himself against Harry's limp cock, spilling himself over Harry's stomach with a soft "Harry."

He moved to lie beside Harry as he cast a cleaning spell, and pulled Harry into his arms. He placed a soft kiss to Harry's temple. " 'kay, love?"

Harry nodded. "I... passed out."

Severus chuckled. "You did indeed, Potter."

"That was incredible. Bloody brilliant. I'm sorry I didn't-"

"I did not intend you to, Potter," Severus interrupted him.

Harry shook his head, and sighed. "You called me Harry earlier."

"I did no such thing," Severus said sternly. In a softer voice he asked, "Will you stay the night?"

Harry felt his stomach tighten. "I'd love to, Severus." He turned on his side, and curled against Severus. Severus turned, and wrapped an arm around Harry's waist, pulling him tightly against him.  

Telling his children that he would soon be one of their professors had been relatively easy. They'd had questions of course, and Lily had been a bit disappointed to learn she wouldn't take his classes until sixth year, but learning their father would be a regular visitor to the school did not seem to faze them. Jamie had gotten an odd look on his face when Harry mentioned he would probably spend most weekends at the school, but Harry promised to stay out of his son's way, and not be an embarrassment. Al had merely smirked.

Telling the children that he was _dating_ one of their professors, namely Severus Snape, had been harder. As soon as they'd gotten home and settled, Harry had Kreacher prepare a hearty dinner, and the four of them had sat down to eat. Over treacle tart they discussed the Christmas plans.

"Your mum will pick you up after lunch on Christmas day, and you'll spend the night with her and Oliver. I'll see you at the Burrow for Boxing Day," Harry told his children.

"Will you go to Rosie and Hugo's after we leave?" Lily inquired.

"No, love. I actually have plans." Three sets of eyes looked up at him, and he swallowed. "That's one of the things I wanted to talk to you about. I've actually been seeing someone."

Lily beamed at him. "Oh, Daddy, that's wonderful. Who?"

James groaned, and pushed his dessert away before banging his head down on the table. Harry looked over at Al who smiled knowingly. Almost as if he already knew. But how was that possible? He and Severus had been discreet. They'd Flooed straight from Harry's house to Severus's office, so unless one had a way to see into- Harry's face went red. "Ah."

"For what it's worth, Dad," Al said, "I think it's great, and I hope things work out for you."

"At least I only have a year and a half left," James moaned. He sighed in resignation, "But if you're happy-" he looked up from the table. "You _are_ happy, aren't you, Dad?"

Harry smiled softly. "Yes. Immensely."

"Who is it, Daddy?" Lily whined.

"Professor Snape," he said bluntly. “Severus and I have been dating since August."

"August!" Jamie exclaimed

"But, Daddy. You hate each other."

Harry smiled indulgently at his daughter. "No, Lils. That's just how we are. It's hard to explain," Al snorted, and Harry glared at him. "But we haven't disliked each other for a long time. Besides, if I hated him I wouldn't have named Al after him, would I?"

She thought on this for a minute, shrugged, and went back to her tart.

"Also," Harry added, "I've invited him over for Christmas, and I'd like you to treat him with respect." Harry eyed his eldest. “He will be here as my-" Harry paused. Severus would _crucio_ him if Harry referred to him as his boyfriend, "companion. Not your professor."

He heard a soft sigh from Jamie, and a snicker from Al. Harry rolled his eyes inwardly. It was going to be a long holiday.

 

Christmas day dawned bright and cold; the children woke Harry up early, and they were done with presents by nine. Al was curled on the couch reading an Herbology book his godfather had given him for Christmas, and Jamie was lounged across an overstuffed chair playing on a muggle hand-held video game. Lily was dancing around the kitchen as she helped Harry gather the ingredients to make their annual peppermint mocha panna cotta. Harry was measuring out the ingredients when the doorbell chimed. His heart leapt as he grabbed a flannel to wipe his hands, and went to answer the door. He chuckled at the grumpy man on the doorstep, snow dusting his hair and green jumper.

"It's cold."

"You could have Flooed in."

Severus gave him a knowing look. "I will not Floo into your parlor like I do it on a regular basis."

Harry smirked. "But you do."

Severus entered the house, and thrust a bottle into Harry's chest. "Hush up, Potter."

Harry chuckled, and led Severus into the kitchen where Lily was adding the gelatin to water. She looked up with a wide smile. "Happy Christmas, Professor."

"Happy Christmas, Ms. Potter."

Harry indicated a chair. "Can I get you something to drink, Severus?"

"Tea will be fine, Potter."

Harry made his tea the way Severus preferred it, and placed the cup in front of him. "How have your holidays been, Severus?"

Harry sat down next to him as Severus took a sip. "Blessedly quiet."

"Ah. Sorry, you won't find that here." Harry pushed a tray of plastic cups away from the edge of the table, and Severus eyed them.

"Getting ready to feed an army, Potter?"

Harry chuckled. "No. Boxing Day lunch at the Burrow. I always bring a dessert." He indicated Lily as she was emptying ingredients into a large pot. "I believe I mentioned it. Peppermint mocha panna cotta." He watched as Severus's eyes widened with lust.

He shot Harry a glare. "You might have."

Harry felt it before he saw it, and reached his hand out as the small game console came flying into the kitchen.

"Albus Severus, you bloody prat."

Harry smiled sympathetically. "Excuse me. Lily, your fire is too high, love." Harry rose, and went into the parlor. He wasn't surprised to find his eldest struggling on the floor, and Al standing over him, a parchment in his hand.

Al glared down at his brother. "You're a liar, James Potter. A cruel, heartless liar."

"You have a boyfriend, you bloody prat," James roared from the floor. "It shouldn't matter."

Al’s eyes scanned over the parchment, and he grinned. "There! It says: ‘Hope you _and_ Al and everyone have a Happy Christmas.’ See? He says me by name. I'm keeping this."

"That's mine you stupid git. Give it back."

Harry wondered if he should intervene yet, but Al looked up at him and beamed. “Dad, Jamie got a letter."

"So I deduced. You will have to give it back, you realize?"

Al frowned, and with a wave of his hand, released Jamie's binds. Jamie immediately shot to his feet, and pounced on Al. Harry sighed, and shook his head. "And this is why I didn't let Teddy move in." He turned to go back to the kitchen, and ran into a familiar tall form. He ran his hands over the hard chest and his breath caught. "Well, hello, Severus."

The man growled down at him, and flinched at the sound of breaking glass. "Your sons are destroying the parlor."

Harry shrugged. "It happens. Did you need something?"

Black eyes flashed over his body. "You," he purred.

Harry felt the heat fill his face. "Later," he promised.

They went back to the kitchen, and Harry helped Lily finish the panna cotta. Afterwards, they joined the boys in the repaired parlor, and played exploding snap until it was time for the kids to gather their things. As soon as they left with Ginny, Severus appeared in the parlor doorway with a cup of panna cotta and a spoon. Harry smiled, and led him to the bedroom.

 

Returning to Hogwarts as a teacher was odd. It took him several days to stop turning to look for the professor the students continuously hailed. Seeing Severus in the corridors was an exercise in control. Minerva had assigned him a room, but he spent little time there. His second Friday as Assistant Professor of DADA, he finished grading his essays early, and grabbed a file from his desk. He made his way to Severus's office, and knocked on the door. He entered before the invitation, and froze when he saw Draco Malfoy standing in the middle of Severus's office.

"Malfoy. What are you doing here?"

The blonde eyed him up and down. "I'd ask the same of you, Potter. Did your son attempt to burn down the quidditch pitch, and blame Scorpius again?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "James did not burn down the pitch, Malfoy. And he has never tried to push the blame off on Scorpius."

"No, just drags him into it," Malfoy accused. "Pulling everyone into their mess. Just like a Potter."

"You made plenty of your own messes, Malfoy," Harry said, feeling the ire rise.

"Wasn't talking about me, Potter," grey eyes glittered ominously.

"Boys." Harry turned to see Severus standing in the doorway. Harry walked over, and pressed the file into Severus's hands.

"There's your notes back on the Inferi. They were quite helpful," Harry spat out, and glared back at Malfoy. "Enjoy your evening, Snape."

Severus reached out, and grabbed Harry's wrist, pulling him close to whisper in his ear. "He needs me tonight, Potter."

Harry tamped down the jealous hurt. "What if I need you?" he hissed.

"His divorce was finalized today." Harry felt his anger deflate at Severus's soft words. He thought about apologizing to Malfoy, but knew the man would see it as pity.

He toyed with a button on Severus's robe. "I'm going home, Severus. The Floo will be open, whatever time it is."

Severus nodded, and pressed a quick kiss to Harry's lips. "Thank you for your understanding." He pulled back, and addressed both men. "You two are going to have to learn to get along. You're both a part of my life now."

Harry nodded. "Okay, Severus." He shot a look at Malfoy but spoke to his lover, "For you."

 

Severus gaped at Potter who was standing at the other end of the corridor, wand held out like a knight of old, ready to charge. His wand was automatically in his hand, and Severus saw the flash of pure lust in the green eyes. What the hell was Potter playing at?

"Put that away before you hurt yourself, Potter."

"I can use my wand just fine, Snape," Potter sneered. "Care for a demonstration?"

"I've seen your parlor tricks, Potter." Severus raised his wand, and Potter licked his bottom lip, a sure sign of arousal. "Perhaps you'd like a demonstration of real power."

"Harry! Professor Snape!" Severus turned at Longbottom's snap. "There are students around. Put your wands away. Really, the war is over. I thought you two were past this."

Severus slid his wand up his sleeve as Potter pocketed his. "Old habits, Nev. Sorry." Potter turned, and made his way down to his classroom.

Severus turned the opposite direction, and went to his office. It was Friday, and he was done with classes; he needed to keep himself busy with something while Potter taught his last class of the day. On the bright side, at least he wasn't the one that had to stand in front of a bunch of sixteen year olds with a hard on.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I reached 100 followers on Tumblr (I know that's not as much as some people, but I'm pretty excited about it) so I decided to post another chapter to celebrate. Yay for you. :)

Severus was ready when the younger man came barreling into his office. He threw up locking and silencing charms, and held a hand up to keep Potter back. Harry whined when he couldn't get closer to Severus.

"Come on, Sev. I’m hard as a rock."

Severus sneered, "You should have thought of that before you drew your wand."

"I wouldn't have used it on you, as if you couldn't block anything I threw at you." Harry ran his fingers up Severus's extended arm.

"You drew your wand on me, Potter. If you were one of my Snakes I'd call your father, and have him spank your arse."

Harry's eyes flashed with lust, and Severus felt his body respond. "I'm not one of your snakes, Severus. And I haven't got a father." Harry pushed Severus's arm down, and stepped closer. "But if it makes you feel better, I'll let you be my Daddy for the night, and you can spank me all… night… long."   

Severus groaned, and crashed his mouth to Harry’s. Their tongues fought for dominance as they rubbed their bodies together. Harry pulled back gasping.

“Do you want to, Severus? Do you want me bent over your desk so you can spank my bare arse with your hand? Watch my arse turning pink with every slap?”

Severus wasn’t sure where the confidence came from. When Harry started these games, it was so easy for him to fall into whatever character Harry assigned him. “A Daddy’s desk is a very special place,” Severus whispered against Harry’s ear, “and naughty boys aren’t allowed there, you’ll take your spankings over my knee. In Daddy’s bedroom.” He grabbed Harry’s arm, and pushed him towards the bedroom. Harry stumbled when they reached the bedroom, and fell forward against the bed. Severus watched as the red Auror robes tightened over his arse. “You’ve been playing Auror again, you naughty boy, and it’s made you cocky. Get those robes off.” Harry straightened up, and began working at the buttons of his robe. Severus watched him strip, his blood pounding in his body. The robe fell to the floor, and Severus eyed the jeans and tee clad body. “No padding, Harry. Take it all off. You’ll feel every spanking.”

Harry pressed the palms of his hands against his arse cheeks, and bit at his bottom lip. “But- but, Daddy-“

Severus took a menacing step forward, “Do not argue with your Daddy, young man. One more word out of you and it’ll be twenty spankings instead of ten.”

Harry bit his bottom lip, and nodded as he pulled the shirt over his head. Severus pulled his own robe off, and stripped down to his boxers. Harry’s eyes widened in faux alarm when he saw Severus.

“You’re a dirty boy, Harry,” Severus drawled. “I do not wish to soil my clothes.

He watched a faint blush cross Harry’s cheeks, and went and sat on the bed. He pointed to the floor beside him, and tried not to focus on Harry’s leaking cock. “On your knees.” Harry obeyed, and dropped to his knees beside Severus. “Bend over.” Severus felt a rush as Harry’s hard cock pressed against his thigh. He ran long fingers over Harry’s bare arse, and felt Harry shudder beneath his touch. “Tell me, Harry. Why am I always punishing you?”

“B-because I’m a bad boy,” Harry said breathlessly.

“It’s almost like you enjoy being punished.” He pulled his hand back, and let it fall against Harry’s arse. The loud smack echoing around the room. Harry jumped. “Count it,” Severus demanded.

“One.”

“Is that it, Harry? Do you like to be punished?” Another smack.

“T-two. No, Daddy.”

“Are you sure, Harry?” Smack.

“Three.” Smack, and Severus winced at the loudness of that one, hoping he hadn’t hurt Harry. “Four.”

But he could still feel Harry’s cock leaking against his thigh. His own cock jumped as he realized Harry was truly enjoying this. “You’re getting Daddy all dirty, Harry.” Smack.

“F-five. I’m sorry, Daddy,” Harry said breathlessly.

Severus moved his leg, pressing his thigh against Harry’s erection. “I think you do like it, Harry.” Smack.

“Six,” Harry moaned.

“I think you like it when Daddy punishes you.” Smack.

“Seven.” He licked his lips at the delicious red spreading across Harry’s arse.

“I think you like having Daddy’s hand on your bare arse. I think you’d like Daddy’s hands all over you.” Smack.

“Eight,” Harry’s voice sounded strained.

“Would you like that, Harry? Do you want Daddy touching you?” Smack.

Another groan. “Nine.”

“Do you want Daddy’s hands on your arse, your cock. His fingers inside you?”

Harry panted against him. SMACK!

“Ten,” Harry gasped out.

“That didn’t count!” Severus bellowed. “Answer your Daddy, Harry. Do you want your Daddy’s hands on you, my cock up your arse? Do you want it?”

“Yes,” Harry cried. “Yes, please. Fuck me, Daddy. I want it so bad. I want your cock filling me. Now!”

“Finish your punishment,” Severus demanded.

“Yes.” Smack. “Ten, Daddy. Thank you, Daddy. I’ll be good for you now. I promise.”

Severus grabbed at Harry’s hair, and pulled him up so they were face to face. “Do not make promises you can’t keep.” He smirked, “But I’ll enjoy the next punishment just as much.” He stood, and pressed Harry’s head against the bed so his body was bent over the mattress. Severus yanked down his shorts, and grabbed the bottle of lube and poured it generously on his aching cock. He moved behind Harry, and dropped to his knees. He pressed against Harry, his cock pushing at the un-stretched hole. He leaned forward. “This is what you asked for. Do you want it, Harry?” Harry whimpered against the duvet. “Beg for it, Harry. Daddy wants to hear you beg.” He pressed his cock against the red arse, and Harry moaned as the lube and precome dripped over him.

“Please, Daddy.”

“Louder, Harry. Let Daddy know how bad you want it.”

“Please,” Harry cried, pressing back against him. “Please. Fuck me, Daddy. Slam your hard cock in my arse, and fuck me, Daddy. I want to feel your come in me. I want your hand on my hard prick. I want-“

“Fuck,” Severus slammed his hips against Harry, pushing his cock deep inside the unprepared hole.

“Fuck,” Harry screamed, clutching at the covers above his head. “Yes. Don’t stop.”

Severus obeyed, moving his hips against Harry; his cock sliding in and out of the tight heat. “I won’t last long, Harry,” Severus warned.

“Me either, baby. Hard and fast, Severus. Do it.” Harry braced himself against the bed, and Severus pounded into him. “Sev’rus. Sev’rus.” Harry tossed his head back, and Severus grabbed the hair, pulling Harry back so his neck was open and exposed. He leaned forward, and licked a path up the sweaty skin. He wanted to bite him, mark him. Cover him with bruises so the world knew he was taken. He growled, and slammed deep into Harry. “Please,” Harry whispered. “Please, Daddy. My cock.”

Severus moved a hand down Harry’s body, and stroked his cock. “Such a good boy, Harry. Do you want to come for Daddy?”

“Yes. Yes, please.”

Severus wrapped his hand around the leaking cock, and began to pump, matching his own thrusting hips. “Come for Daddy like a good boy, Harry. Come for me.”

“Sev-“ he gasped. “Severus. Oh!”

Harry’s body clenched around Severus, sending him over the edge. “Harry. Ah, Harry.”

Somehow they made it up onto the bed, and collapsed in each other’s arms. Severus listened to Harry’s breathing slowly begin to even out. “Why’d you do it, Potter?”

Harry was quiet for several minutes, and Severus wondered if he would answer. “I forgot what you looked like.” Another minute of silence, and Severus let him gather his thoughts. “I remembered my sixth year. _That_ night. The way you so easily deflected my curses. How you stood there, proclaiming your identity. But I couldn’t remember what you looked like in battle. The way you hold your wand, that flash of excitement in your eyes. I want to know everything about you, Severus. Even things I don’t know I already know.”

Severus felt humbled. That this man thought so much of him. It hit him then, how fast he was falling for Harry Potter. “And how did I look?”

“Amazing. Incredible. Powerful.” Harry pressed a kiss to Severus’s chest with each word.

Severus felt his cheeks heat up. He’d never really thought of himself as powerful. Not until Harry had come back in his life. And nights like tonight, when Harry handed all that power over to him. “Did I hurt you?”

Harry squirmed as if reliving the pain. “I’m fine, Severus.”

“It was... er, intense.”

Harry leaned up to look into his eyes. “Was it okay? The game. We can stop if you want.”

Severus felt his cheeks burning. “I like it, but…”

Harry pushed a lock of hair out of Severus’s face. “But what?”

“If we’re going to... well, tonight almost pushed some boundaries, Potter. If we’re going to keep... exploring our relationship, playing these games, we need a safe word.”

Harry bit at his bottom lip as he studied Severus, and nodded. “Alright. Asphodel.”

“Asphodel?” Severus repeated, wondering why Harry would choose something so very potions related.

Harry nodded. “It was the first potion ingredient you ever asked me about.”

“You remember that?” he said with surprise.

“You made an impression on me.”

Severus blushed. “Get some rest. Dinner’s in an hour.”

Harry chuckled and rolled over, tucking against Severus.

“Potter,” Severus said softly.

“Hmm?”

“I liked being your Daddy.”

“Me too, Severus.”  

“Come on, Severus.” Harry stood leaning against his desk in the DADA classroom, arms crossed.

“I don’t want to, Potter. I’m not here for these kids to admire. I’m no hero.”

Severus winced at the sound of breaking glass, “Stop. Fucking. Saying. That. You are, Severus. You bloody are.” Another glass flew across the room behind Harry. “If it weren’t for you, we never would have succeeded. Everyone knows it but you. When will you see it?” Severus had no reply. Even after all these years, so many deaths weighed on his conscious. There were still days he stood in the shower for hours trying to wash the taint of the Dark Lord off. Harry sighed. “Fine. Then give them a speech about the irresistible lure of dark magic. How a man with a beautiful smile and soothing voice can coax you with promises. How the temptation of those promises and a place to belong can make you turn your back on your only friend. And then tell them how that man can use your every fear against you-- make your nightmares come true. Plant visions in your mind that cause you to lead the ones you hold dear to death’s door. They need to see it from the other side, Severus. I want them to know there was more to the war than acts of _visible_ heroism.” Harry reached out, and grabbed Severus’s robe, pulling him closer. He pressed his lips to Severus’s for a quick kiss. “I want them to know what it was like for you. I represent the physical aspect of the war. You represent the mental fight. The emotional side.”

Severus snorted. “As if anyone would ever associate emotion with me.”

Harry smirked. “I’ve seen you quite overcome with emotion, Professor Snape.” He darted forward, and flicked his tongue against Severus’s earlobe.

Severus moaned, and nuzzled into Harry’s neck. “Your son will be here soon for his detention, Professor Potter.”

Severus sucked gently on Harry’s neck. “Then lock the door.” Severus felt Harry’s hand slide between them. Severus grabbed it, and placed it on the desk.

“No.” Harry pressed his hips against Severus. “You are insatiable, Potter.”

Harry chuckled, and slid a hand in Severus’s hair as Severus sucked on Harry’s earlobe. “Maybe I just like it when you call me Harry.”

Harry stretched his head back, and Severus grabbed Harry’s hips, pushing them against the desk while kissing Harry’s exposed neck. So lovely.

“Oh, bloody hell.”

Severus jerked back to see a blushing James Potter and laughing Scorpius Malfoy standing in the now open doorway. He looked back at Harry, his face burning red, and snorted. “I told you your son would be here soon.”

“Told you to lock the door,” Harry mumbled before looking up at his son. “James, have a seat. Scorp, what are you doing here? You don’t have detention. Yet.”

“Just, uh, keeping James company on his trek to doom, sir,” the Malfoy heir snickered.

The younger Potter glared at his friend. “Next time I break your nose, I won’t fix it, you bloody prat.”

“James,” Harry said in a familiar warning tone.

The boy settled in his chair with a sigh. “See you later, Scorp.”

Malfoy turned to go, and Severus felt it was as good a time as any to head out as well.

“Sev.”

He turned at Harry’s softly spoken word, those green eyes pleading with him. He sighed internally. One speech. He could do it. For Harry, he could do that. He’d already walked through hell for the boy. He could talk about it for the man. He sighed audibly, and nodded. “Okay, Potter. You win.”

Harry beamed, and green eyes held promises for later. Severus turned to find silver eyes watching him. He growled as he pushed past the boy, and stepped into the corridor. Severus heard steps behind him.

“So, Mr. Potter, huh?”

Severus stopped, and turned to glare at the boy. Sometimes he missed the quiet nature of the boy’s father. Severus sneered at him. “So, Mr. Potter, huh?” returning the volley.

The boy gaped at him. “Jamie and I are just friends, sir.”

Severus raised his eyebrow. “I was not referring to _that_ Mr. Potter.” Satisfied to see a blush forming on the boy’s cheeks, he turned and stalked off.

 

Harry wasn’t sure who mentioned it first; he thought it must have been Malfoy, but the idea still had merit. A nice quiet month on the Italian coast. He was determined to convince Severus to join them. He looked pleadingly at him, and Severus sighed.  

“No, Potter. Those miserable-looking green eyes won’t cut it this time.”

Harry sighed. Time for a change of tactics then. He crossed the room, and ran his fingers up and down Severus’s chest. “I want you to get to know the kids.”

“I already know your children, Potter. I teach them.”

“But this will help you get to know them as something _other_ than students.” He began sliding the buttons through their holes, feeling Severus’s dark eyes on him.

“I spent Christmas with them.”

Harry sighed. “A few hours. Besides, this will give us an entire month without any obligations.” Harry pushed the robe from Severus’s shoulders.

The man snorted. “You mean other than the time we will be required to spend with your children?”

Harry reached down, and popped the button on Severus’s slacks, feeling his evident interest. “An hour or two a day, maybe.” He slid the zipper down. “Then the rest of the day is just for us,” he pushed the slacks over the slender hips, and they fell to the floor. “To do whatever we want.” He pulled the shorts down, Severus’s hard cock springing free. “Imagine the possibilities,” Harry reached down, and trailed his fingers along Severus’s hard length. He leaned forward and let his breath rush across Severus’s ear. “Carpe diem.”

Harry grabbed Severus’s waist, and dropped to his knees. He ran his tongue up Severus’s cock, lapping at the leaking head. He swirled his tongue around the leaking tip as his lips closed around Severus’s cock. Severus moaned above him, and Harry slid his mouth down the large prick. Severus hissed when the head hit the back of Harry’s throat. Harry sucked him, pulling him deep into his throat. Harry moved up and down the hot member, licking, sucking, until Severus was moaning his name. Harry slid a hand between the silky thighs, and stroked his lover’s balls. Severus grasped at Harry’s hair, tugging as he pushed against Harry’s hold on his waist.

“Harry. Harry.” Harry moaned around the cock, and the hips bucked. “Harry. So close. Harry.”

Harry sucked him hard, running his tongue on the underside of Severus’s cock. Harry felt the first pulse of salty come fill his mouth and he pulled back, sucking on the tip to draw out every bit of Severus’s essence. He reached between his own legs, and pressed his palm to his aching cock and felt his own release pulse out of him. He breathed a soft moan around the pulsing cock. There was just something about sucking Severus off that made Harry feel like a hormonal teenager again, ready to come at the slightest touch. Severus’s softening cock slid from his lips, and Severus dropped to the floor beside Harry, pulling him in for a fierce kiss. Severus moaned as his tongue swept along Harry’s, tasting himself. Severus pulled back, panting.

“Okay, Potter. I’ll think about it.”


	8. Chapter 7 & 1/2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is actually just an informative chapter and can be skipped. I decided to include it for those that didn't read Slytherins and Gryffindors part 1. This is simply a repeat of the first part of Ch. 2 where Kreacher is showing them around the Villa. Carpe Diem picks back up in the next chapter.
> 
> Also, FYI, this is from James's POV and Lily has skipped out to go to a muggle summer camp.

So, one sunny day at the beginning of July, six wizards arrived by portkey on the porch of a beautiful two story brownstone house. The porch ran along the front of the house, and stopped abruptly at arches on either end. The door was flung open by a small house elf, and Kreacher sneered at them.

“Good morning, Master Harry. The Malfoy elf lives,” Kreacher added the last in a tone that suggested he should be praised for this accomplishment. James had no doubt he thought he should. Mimsy could get a tad overzealous with her duties.

Harry coughed into his hand. “Well done, Kreacher. May we enter?”

The house elf sighed, and stepped out of the way, eyeing each person as they entered the villa. It was simple as far as villas go. The doorway opened into a white and gold accented foyer with a wide set of dark walnut stairs leading up to the first floor. A small female elf was waiting for them at the foot of the stairs, and nervously bade them to leave their trunks while Kreacher took them on a tour. He lead them to the room on the left, which turned out to be the Great Room with walls lined with bookshelves and six large leather chairs facing a huge stone fireplace on the opposite wall.

“Look, Severus,” Mr. Malfoy said, “it’s perfect for you to sit and brood. All dark and leathery.”

“Fuck off, Draco,” Snape sneered, and James and Scorp shot each other shocked looks. Wasn’t this the teacher that always got onto the students for their language?

A set of windows overlooked the front lawns; across from that a wide arch opened into the formal dining room decorated with bronze colored curtains, a dark oak table large enough to sit ten, (“Could fit the whole bloody Weasley clan in here,” Mr. Malfoy grumbled) and a sideboard which ran along the back wall and ended at a door that led to the kitchen/breakfast nook. 

The kitchen itself was small, but open, with a bar that separated it from the small breakfast nook that held a simple table for four with a back door near the curved windows of the nook. It reminded Jamie of something he’d seen in a muggle film, something you might see in an apartment albeit on a slightly larger scale. Four more stools sat nestled under the bar on the nook side. 

They stepped out the back door onto a wide sweeping terrace that held several lounge and matching deck chairs. A large rectangular pool ran almost the length of the terrace and a small path which led out to the distant beach.

“Sweet,” Al murmured as they walked along the terrace, “a pool.”

“Planning a bit of midnight skinny dipping, Brother?” James enquired innocently. He snorted when Al flashed him a finger.

“Boys,” Harry warned. James winked at Scorp which turned into a curious look when he noticed the faint blush. Surely Scorp wasn’t  _ that _ much of a prude.

They entered through a door on the opposite end of the terrace into a medium-sized bedroom decorated in subtle shades of cream and hunter green.

“Master Draco’s room,” Kreacher intoned.

“Great,” Scorp’s father snorted. “No one uses that door again.” He turned and locked the door, pocketing the key.

They followed Kreacher out the opposite door, past a small bathroom, and turned to find themselves in a large open family room that Jamie thought truly probably  _ could _ hold the entire Weasley clan. Large windows raced along the back wall, providing a beautiful view of the pool and distant beach. A huge television was mounted on one wall, and a half-wall ran along the opposite side which separated the family room from the kitchen and morning room. Two large couches formed an L-shape in the middle of the room and Jamie thought both Uncle Ron and Uncle George could stretch out on them and still have room for a cousin or two. A large coffee table sat in the open space among them. They exited through a set of French doors that led back to the front foyer. Kreacher turned to the immediate door on the left and led them into what was once a garage. It was now a carpeted game room, complete with billiard table, T.V., and game console.

“Excellent,” Mr. Malfoy said, “the boys can nest in here and stay out of the family room. I might get some peace and quiet.”

Harry laughed as they stepped back out into the foyer and headed upstairs. They ended up in a small gallery that made a square U-shape around the stairs. Three doors graced one side of the gallery with a single door on the opposite and a railing provided a view of the family room below. Kreacher pointed to the single door on the right. “Master Harry and Master Severus have been placed in there. Master Albus there,” he pointed to the door across from Harry’s room and then the one directly next to it. “Master James there. It has a connecting bathroom to Master Scorpius’s room,” he pointed down the hallway behind them to the last door tucked in the back- er, front of the house. “Lunch is at noon,” and he was gone.


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to the story...

Severus would never tell Harry, but he was glad he had agreed to join them. It was a good distraction for Draco, and Harry was a good distraction for Severus. They spent the majority of the day in their room on the second floor of the large Italian Villa or on the small balcony outside it which overlooked the large pool beneath and provided a calming view of the distant ocean. Draco would join them sometimes so Severus could enjoy a decent game of chess, and the two younger men could actually hold a civil conversation these days. Severus was amazed at the feeling of contentment he woke with each morning.  So, of course, something was bound to happen.

The middle of their second week found the wizards gathered in the kitchen for their usual breakfast. Severus, Harry, and Draco sat around the small breakfast table in the nook while the Potter boys sat at the bar that divided the breakfast nook from the kitchen. Scorpius leaned against the bar, sipping his morning tea. Severus flipped through the Prophet, searching for signs of his relationship with Harry (he was still waiting for _that_ shoe to drop) before starting at the front to actually read it.

“When it happens, Severus, I promise it will be front page news.”

Severus looked up as Harry slathered marmalade over toast; the professor rolled his eyes at Harry’s sweet tooth. Severus took a sip of his coffee, and glanced over at the boys.

“...some hot muscly man to rub sunscreen on your back,” James was saying to Scorpius.

Severus shot a look at Draco, and the man simply shrugged, and went back to staring out the window. There was a tapping at the kitchen window.

“Get that will you, Scorp?” Harry said as he shoved a bite of toast into his mouth.

Severus looked up as a rather energetic owl flapped around the kitchen before settling on the table in front of Harry.

“It’s Fizzle,” Harry said surprised.

“What’s Uncle Ron’s owl doing here?” one of the boys said as Severus watched Harry pull the parchment from the owl’s leg and toss it a piece of bacon. Harry unrolled the missive, and began reading. Severus could tell immediately something was wrong. He reached over, and placed a hand on Harry’s arm. “Harry?”

“Dad?” Al’s concerned voice floated across the morning room.

Harry’s jaw tightened. “Everyone’s fine,” Harry reassured them before standing, and striding from the room. Severus shot Draco a look, and the man nodded in understanding. Severus stood, and went after his lover.

He found Harry in their room, the shelf of knickknacks empty, floor covered in glass. Harry sat on the bed staring at the mess. Severus sat beside him studying the broken pieces in silence.

“She’s leaving him,” Harry said flatly. “She’s fallen in love with someone else. She betrayed him. She knows Ron’s always felt inferior. How could she _do_ this to him? To us?” Harry stood, and started pacing, his voice becoming more frantic with each sentence. “After everything we’ve been through. She has no _right_ to throw it all away.” Severus vaguely wondered if Harry had reacted this strongly when the Weaslette had left him. Somehow he didn’t think so. He moved back on the bed, and leaned against the headboard as Harry ranted about trust and loyalty and betrayal. Eventually he stopped, and looked over at Severus. Severus held his arms out, and a dejected Harry climbed onto the bed and crawled into his arms. Harry buried his head in Severus’s chest.

“It’s just not fair, Sev. Ron deserves a happily ever after.”

“Do you need to go to him, love?”

Harry’s head shot up. “No. They’re coming here. He’s bringing the kids here. Merlin, arrangements need to be made. We’ll have to move the kids around. I-“

“Hush. I will take care of it.” He motioned to the glass on the floor as he stood from the bed. “Fix your mess; I’ll be right back.” Harry blushed, and nodded. “Oh. Sev.” Severus paused, and looked back at him. “Al and James shouldn’t room together.” Remembering the scene at Christmas, he agreed with a nod, and went to make the arrangements.

Severus made his way back downstairs, not surprised to see everyone still in the kitchen. James jumped up as he entered.

“There will need to be a bit of maneuvering. Your cousins are coming for a visit,” he told them in a voice that clearly stated he was in no mood for questions. “Albus Severus, your room will need to be made available to Miss Granger-Weasley as the other two share a bathroom. For some reason, your father deems it best the two of you _not_ share a room. Mr. Po- James,” he corrected himself, remembering there was another Potter in the room, “you will move in with Mr. Malfoy, the younger,” he added, remembering that there were _two_ Malfoys as well, “and Mr. Weasley, the younger,” dammit there would be two of them also, “will room with Albus Severus.” Severus closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. It was going to be a long vacation. “Too many fucking Weasleys and Potters and Malfoys. I must have completely lost my mind to take Potter on.”

“I tried to warn you,” Draco smirked from his chair.

Severus shot him a warning look. “Sod off, Malfoy. Or I’ll make _you_ share a room with Mr. Weasley.” He turned to head back to Harry but paused at the doorway. He turned to look at Draco. “That would be _Ronald_ Weasley.” He was pleased to see Draco blanch at the threat, and went back to Harry.

 

Severus spent the morning alternatively listening to his lover rant about the unfairness to his loved ones and mope against Severus’s chest about how fate loved to fuck them all. He finally got Harry to rest, and grabbed them lunch, reassuring the children their father was still alive. He made Harry eat, and told him to sit on the bed. Harry obeyed. It was Severus’s turn.

“No one promised you a happily ever after, Potter.” He put a hand up when the man opened his mouth. “Just because you vanquished a dark lord and won the war, and just because you spent years previous to that struggling to find love and acceptance, does not mean that marrying your ‘high school sweetheart’ and having three children was your happily ever after. It may have been what everyone, including yourself, expected but tell me, Potter, have you ever been truly happy?”

Green eyes studied him. “Yes.”

Severus blinked at the unexpected answer. Harry stood, and crossed the room to stand before him. He reached up to play with the buttons on Severus’s shirt. “Every day with you. Every time I go to sleep in your arms. Every morning I wake up by your side. With Gin I was content with my life, fine with how things were. With you, I can’t settle for contentment. I want to push the limits. I want every new experience to be with you. Being with you is like… like looking into the Mirror of Erised.” Severus’s breath caught in his throat at Harry’s admission. “That day you came over, Christmas day, with the boys in the parlor and you at the kitchen table while Lils and I cooked, that was one of the happiest days of my life.”

Severus pressed his lips to Harry’s, the first kiss they’d shared since waking in each other’s arms that morning. “And do you think you could have had that moment if you hadn’t married Ginevra? Hadn’t had the family you so desperately wanted?”

Harry stared up at him in awe. “I- but-“

“No matter how long you’ve desired me, Potter, she gave you what I never could. I’m not saying we wouldn’t have been happy if we’d gotten together years ago, but you’d have always felt you were missing something. She was simply another chapter of your life. Perhaps that’s how it is for Weasley and Granger. A time in their lives they spent together. Do not be upset with her for breaking your friend’s heart. If Ginevra had not broken your heart, we would not be together. Instead, praise her for having the courage to give them both a chance at love. Perhaps Mr. Weasley will get his happily ever after, after all.”

Harry gaped at him. “You’re amazing, Severus Snape. You have a way of making me see things.”

Severus hmphed. “Experience, Potter. I’ve loads of it.”

Harry rolled his eyes, and smirked. “Why don’t you put some of that experience to use, Mr. Snape?”

Severus rolled his eyes, and thought maybe he’d been spending too much time with Harry. “You need a shower, Potter. You reek of sex, sweat, and stale magic. That’s no way to greet your friend.”

“Why don’t you come make sure I wash properly, then?”

Severus gave an exasperated sigh, and followed Harry into the en suite.

 

They wouldn’t have heard the knock if Harry hadn’t been listening for it. Harry pulled himself from Severus, and they stood from the bed.

“I’ll stay downstairs with Draco. Give you and Weasley some privacy. He needs you more than I do right now.”

Harry smiled softly and pressed a kiss to his lips. “Thank you, Sev. You truly are amazing.”

They made their way downstairs, and Severus watched as a bleary-eyed Weasley handed an empty glass to Draco with a soft “thanks”. Harry rushed down the stairs, and pulled his friend into a hug. A minute later the other Potters moved forward to embrace their cousins. Severus moved off the stairs as the Potters spoke softly to their Weasley counterparts. Harry led Ronald upstairs, and the boys led their cousins to the game room. Both Malfoys hung back, silently watching.

A drink appeared in front of Severus, and he took it from the older Malfoy gratefully. He knocked it back and let the harsh burn wash through his stomach. He turned and crossed the large, book-shelf lined Great Room, wending his way through the large leather chairs facing the huge stone fireplace to refill his glass. He turned; Draco was halfway across the room, glass in hand, while Scorpius stood next to the stairs.

Severus took another sip before he spoke. “She’s left Ronald. Told him last night she’s fallen in love with someone else.” He watched as Draco’s fingers went white gripping his glass. “She’s already started divorce proceedings. The children just found out about an hour ago.” Severus watched out of the corner of his eye as Scorpius slipped off. Severus finished his whiskey, and set the glass down, waiting.

“That. _Bitch_ .” Draco growled as the glass flew across the room and crashed against the fireplace. “How dare she do that to him. He was _always_ too good for her; I don’t know how he couldn’t see it.” Draco was pacing back and forth now. “How could she? She was supposed to love and cherish him for all eternity. She was supposed to worship the ground he walked on. She was supposed to give him everything I couldn’t. She wasn’t supposed to hurt him, toss him aside like last week’s Prophet. He’s a _fucking_ hero, for Merlin’s sake! He deserves to be treated like one.”

“Draco, there’s more,” Severus said softly. The blonde froze, and looked at him expectantly. “She left him for Blaise.” Draco went red. Severus crossed the room and grabbed Draco’s shoulders. “Get a grip, Malfoy,” Severus hissed lowly so he wouldn’t be overheard should Scorpius or one of the others come out. “Weasley needs the ferret right now. Not some love-sick snake that’s been pining for him for years.”

Draco took a deep breath and nodded. “Right.” Severus released his shoulders, and Draco went to pour himself another drink. “Hey, Severus?” Severus looked up to see a familiar twinkle in grey eyes. “What are the odds he’ll turn as easily as Potter did?”

Severus snorted and rolled his eyes.

\-------

It had been an emotional day, and Severus did not like emotions: they were messy. So it was with profound relief when Kreacher popped his sour-looking head into the Great Room to announce dinner.

"Master Harry and the Weasley have already been informed," Kreacher told him.

"I'll get the children," Severus volunteered, and made his way to the game room. He stepped inside to see several glass tumblers on the billiards table, the cousins nearby, and Malfoy a few feet away. The Weasley girl was speaking, and Severus crossed his arms at her words.

"…call him Papa Snape? Daddy Severus?"

"Nobody calls me Daddy," he drawled, and five sets of eyes turned to him.

"That's not what I heard," young Malfoy chuckled, and a moment of panic seized Severus as he tried to recall if he'd ever mentioned his and Harry's favorite game to Draco. He felt the heat fill his face at the memory of a particular conversation.

“Oh bloody fucking hell,” James groaned. “I did not need that image, you filthy prat.” He kicked out at Malfoy, and the boy fell to his knees laughing.

Severus rolled his eyes. “Dinner is ready,” he said as he left.

Dinner was a muted affair that night with a third of the participants sporting red-rimmed eyes and sullen looks. Draco's eyes kept darting to Ronald, Harry's eyes seemed to be in constant motion as he flicked between his friend and four of the five children present, while Severus kept a distinct eye on Harry. Severus took it upon himself to break the silence.

"I took the liberty of rearranging the children this afternoon to make room for our latest arrivals."

Harry smiled graciously at him. "Thank you, Severus."

He nodded. “Ms. Weasley will take Albus Severus's old room as it has its own en suite."

"Thank you, Professor," the girl replied meekly.

"And Mr. Hugo Weasley will room with Albus Severus in James's former room. I've moved James in with Scorpius."

"Brilliant," the younger boy said. "It'll be just like at the Burrow, eh, Al?"

The green eyed boy smiled at his cousin. "Yeah, Hugh. Just like at the Burrow."

Harry shot a concerned look at Ronald. "What about Ron, Sev?"

"Well, he's not rooming with me," Draco said vehemently.

"As if I'd want to," the Weasley retorted. He looked over at Harry. "I'll just crash on the couch." His eyes flicked to the great room. "Er, you _do_ have a couch, don't you?"

James chuckled. "In the family room, Uncle Ron. It's huge. 'Course you'll have to share the loo with Mr. Malfoy."

"Yes," Draco sneered. "Try to refrain from traipsing about in your ragged underclothes. I have delicate sensibilities."

Ronald snorted but didn't respond. Severus did notice the tension in his shoulders seemed to ease a bit.


	10. Chapter 9

It was a week later that Severus pulled the bedroom door opened to see a nervous James Potter standing in the hallway. He looked the young man up and down.

“Your father is not in here.”

“Yeah. I mean: yes, sir," the boy fumbled. "I know. I needed to speak to you actually. Can I come in?”

Severus narrowed his eyes suspiciously, “I do not trust you, James Potter.”

The boy snorted. “You’d be absolutely nutters to, sir," he admitted, and Severus was surprised at the honesty. "Even my dad doesn’t trust me. Can I come in?”

Severus sighed, and stepped back, allowing the boy to enter. He watched as Harry's son stepped into their temporary domain, and took in the room. Conspicuously avoiding looking at the bed.

“If you are done admiring my accommodations, Mr. Potter…” He let the sentence hang.

“Oh, right. Mr. Malfoy is taking my uncle out to get sloshed. Are you going with them? I mean you and my dad.”

Severus was surprised at the revelation. He hadn't spoken to Malfoy since that morning, but the man hadn't mentioned any such plans at that time. “Planning a wild party, Mr. Potter? I didn’t realize you had made so many friends in the few short weeks we’ve been here. Sorry to disappoint, but your father and I are staying in.”

He watched emotions play over the boy's face. Merlin, he'd never have made it as a Slytherin. “Can you- do you think you could-“

Severus watched the blush fill the boy's cheeks, and he rolled his eyes. Merlin save him from prudish Gryffindors. “Come on, Mr. Potter. It’s not like you to hold back. Where’s that Gryffindor courage?”

The boy pulled his shoulders back. “Can you keep my dad busy?" He blurted out. "In here,” his eyes flicked to the bed, and quickly looked away as his face flushed a bright red.

Severus couldn't hold back the laughter, which only increased at the look of horror on the boy's face. “What are you planning that you wish your father- occupied?”

The boy squirmed like a first year under his scrutiny. “We wanted to go for a midnight swim,” he rushed out.

“A mid-" Severus paused. "Skinny dipping, Mr. Potter?" Ah, to be young again. "Isn’t that usually a ploy for teenagers to lure each other into scandalous pursuits?”

“Scandal-“ the boy gaped at him then narrowed his eyes. “So? What you and my dad are the only ones allowed to get it on?” He said defiantly.

Severus narrowed his own eyes at the tone. “While I have no particular interest in who is or is not ‘getting it on’, the occupants of the house are quite limited and I-" There was a flash of something in the boy's eyes, and Severus began to put the pieces together. "Oh. I see. Am I correct in assuming you do not wish to pursue a closer connection to your cousin?”

He watched the horror fill the boy's face as he puzzled out Severus's words. “Rosie? No. Ugh! She’s my cousin.”

Severus nodded. “In that case, good luck in your endeavors, Mr. Potter. I am feeling extremely tired, and do not wish to be disturbed until morning. No doubt your father will feel the same. Therefore it is probably best you not expect to see either of us before morning.

The boy nodded his understanding, and Severus was glad he didn’t have to spell it out. “I’ll inform the others if they ask. Goodnight, sir.”

Severus watched him leave, and thought it was about time someone did something about Albus Severus and Scorpius Malfoy. This would also give him the chance to broach something with Harry that he had been contemplating for some time now. It had not gone unnoticed by him that Harry initiated most aspects of their relationship; he was a born leader whether he admitted it or not. Harry had an aura about him that made you want to trust him and let him lead. Harry had asked _him_ on their first date. Harry had broached the subject about sex. Harry initiated their bedroom games. Harry had dominated almost every part of their relationship. All but one, and Severus was ready to let Harry take control there as well. Maybe not all the time, because Severus loved the feeling of being buried in Harry, but, he had to admit, he'd like to know what it felt like to have Harry filling him, thrusting into him. Oh, he'd keep Harry busy tonight.

Strong arms wrapped around him from behind. "Why do you look so smug, Severus?"

Severus turned around, and backed Harry into the wall. "Because, Potter, your son had the audacity to demand we remain in our room all night, and that I find a way to... occupy you."

He pressed his mouth to Harry's, thrusting his tongue into the moist heat, caressing the waiting tongue over and over until Harry was matching the rhythm with his hips. Severus moved down his jaw line to Harry's neck.

"Mmm. So we've been grounded?"

"Seems so," he said against the salty skin.

"Whatever will we do to pass the time?" Harry murmured as his fingers slid through Severus's hair.

Severus licked a path up the slender neck. "I've got a fairly good idea what _you_ can do to pass the time."

"Do you?" He heard the smile in Harry's voice. "And what can I do?"

Severus raised his head to stare intently into green eyes. "Me."

Harry searched his eyes, and Severus let his meaning sink in. He watched the green eyes dilate with lust. "Are you serious, Severus? You'll let me?"

Severus nodded, his heart pounding. "If you want."

Harry beamed at him. "Are you kidding? Of course I want. Merlin, I've been hoping you'd ask for ages." Green eyes raked his body. "The things I have planned for you."

"Planned?" Severus said in surprise.

Harry smirked wickedly, and Severus felt anticipation shoot up his spine. "Mmm. Oh, yes." Severus eyed him apprehensively, and Harry chuckled and ran a finger down Severus's jaw. "Trust me. I think we can safely leave asphodel out of this." Harry eyed him up and down, "...this time."

Severus's breath caught at the look in Harry's eyes. Harry reached up, and slowly began to unbutton Severus's shirt. "So, are you supposed to keep me busy _all_ night?" Harry asked in a deceptively casual tone.

"I believe that's the plan," Severus answered.

"Hmm. Tell me, Severus,” Harry pushed the shirt from Severus's shoulders, and ran his hands over the naked chest. Severus closed his eyes at the feel of those strong fingers sliding over him. "How do you feel about... delayed gratification?"

Severus's eyes popped open to see Harry watching him. "I believe some rewards are significantly more satisfying when one has to work for them, Potter."

Harry’s "mmm" whispered in his ear as he continued to run hands over Severus's chest. Severus fought the urge to grab the younger man's hands and guide them. This was another intriguing “Harry Game”. "What do you suppose the boys are up to, banishing us here?" Harry said, leaning forward, and flicking his tongue at Severus's nipple.

Severus gasped. "I believe your eldest has found a new hobby involving the relationship between Scorpius and Albus Severus."

Harry looked up at him thoughtfully. "Interesting." He reached up, and pinched a nipple. Severus jumped in surprise. Harry toyed with the waistband of Severus's slacks. “How many times do you think I can bring you to the brink before you're begging me to let you come?"

Severus groaned as Harry slipped the button loose and lowered the zipper. "I thought we were leaving asphodel out of this?"

Harry slid his hands down Severus's back, sliding into the slacks and clutched his arse. Severus was pulled forward, and his hard cock pressed against Harry's erection. "Oh, we are. Tonight's word is 'mercy'," Harry whispered against his ear, and a shiver of pure lust shot down Severus's spine. "And I want you _begging_ for it."

"I do not beg, Potter," Severus growled.

Harry chuckled, and pushed Severus's slacks down. "We'll see, Severus." Harry circled Severus, and moved to stand behind him. He placed warm hands on Severus's shoulders, and Severus shuddered. Fingers danced down his arms, and wrapped around his wrists, pulling them behind his back. Harry's hot breath hit his ear. "Can I tie you up, My Severus?"

A warmth filled Severus at Harry's possessive appellation. He nodded, and Severus felt something wrap around his wrists, binding them together. It wasn't tight but it would definitely be a struggle to break the binding. Fingers danced down his neck, and Harry moved back in front of him. Green eyes studied his near-naked body, and Severus stood proudly.

"You marked me once," Harry said casually. "Do you remember that? I do." Severus nodded silently. "I'd like to mark you.” Severus felt his cock twitch. "Why do you call him ‘Albus Severus’?"

Severus blinked at the abrupt change of topic. "What?"

Harry pushed him gently backward. "Get on the bed, Severus."

Severus obeyed, and sat. Harry stepped back, and began to undo the buttons on his shirt. "Al. Why do you not call him ‘Potter’?"

Severus licked his dry lips, trying to focus on the conversation. "You are the only 'Potter'," he finally answered as Harry shrugged out of the shirt.

Harry's cheeks pinkened, and he reached for the jeans that clung to his Quidditch toned thighs. Severus watched the fingers move over the button and zipper. "And Mr. Potter?" Harry paused, hands frozen at the waistband, and Severus dragged his eyes up to meet laughing green. "Why not 'Mr. Potter'?" Harry  repeated.

"’Mr. Potter’ is James," he answered, wishing Harry would get the damn trousers off.

Harry nodded as if it made sense, and pushed his jeans down, along with his pants. Severus bit at his bottom lip, and watched as Harry closed the distance between them. He placed a hand on Severus's chest, and pushed lightly, "Lay back. All the way."

Severus used his legs to push himself back on the bed, and laid back, eyes locked on Harry.

"Are you okay? Would you like your hands over your head instead?"

Severus thought about it for a second. If Harry was planning on keeping him tied up all night, it might be better if his hands weren't trapped under him. He nodded, and felt the binds release. He pulled his hands, out and raised them over his head, grasping the bed rail. The binds wrapped around him again. Harry moved over him, straddling his waist, his cock bouncing in Severus's face. He watched as Harry poured lube in his hand and slicked up his cock. He grasped the leaking member, and slowly stroked himself. Severus watched the hypnotizing movements.

"Delayed orgasm," Harry said casually as Severus watched his hand slide along his length, "can result in greater and more pleasurable orgasms. It is a result of peaking, or bringing one almost to the point of orgasm before easing stimulation, over and over. You have two choices tonight, Severus." Severus pulled his eyes from Harry's ministrations, and met twinkling green. "You can bring asphodel into this and the game ends, but you will finish yourself, or I will let you come when you beg for mercy. These are the rules." Harry's hand stopped his slow movement, and he dropped it to brace himself over Severus. "I want to play, Severus, but if you aren't ready for this, say it now, and we'll stop and I'll make love to you. No strings attached."

Black eyes studied green. Could he do this? He'd basically told Harry he wanted him to take control. But Harry was asking for _complete_ control. Could he do that? He looked into the green eyes of the man who had saved the Wizarding world from a dark lord, who had led a group of his peers into near certain death because he thought his godfather was in danger, who faced a basilisk single-handedly to save an eleven year old girl because she was his best mate's sister. He looked into the green eyes that had pulled his bleeding, broken body from a shack and demanded the best healers for a spy, a hero. _Look at me._ They were the last words he thought he'd ever say. Severus once again looked into those green eyes, and admitted the truth he'd long held at bay.

"Play with me," he whispered to the man he loved.


	11. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I'm weak and susceptible to compliments. And was asked... nicely (?)

Green eyes darkened with passion, and Harry crashed his lips to Severus's in a quick, harsh kiss. He pulled back, smirk in place, and began to stroke himself again. "It occurs to me, My Severus, that just because _you_ must beg for your release, doesn't mean I have to. And I know how stubborn you can be, which means it might be hours before you give in, and why should I have to wait? So you'll pardon me if I, uh, have a bit of pre-party."

Severus growled at him, and tugged at his bindings. "You little shite, Harry James Potter."

"Tsk. Tsk, Sevie. Not the appropriate response." Harry ran his free hand down Severus's cheek. "Don't worry. I'll let you watch as I come all over your stomach, and you'll be able to feel it all night long; because it's going to stay there until yours joins it."

Fuck! How did he make such torture sound so erotic? "Paybacks are hell, Potter," Severus glared at his lover.

Green eyes flashed. "Oh, I'm counting on it, Professor." Harry increased his rhythm slightly. "Why not Al?

Severus's eyes jerked up from where they had been watching the enticing display. "What?"

"Why don't you call him Al?"

Dammit. Was the man going to continuously sidetrack him with questions all night? "Because I abhor nicknames."

"Ah. That makes sense." Harry pumped faster. "Mmm. Merlin, this feels good, Sev." Severus's hands twitched to reach for him. "Ah, yes." His hand moved faster, and Severus flexed his hips. "Oh, Sev. Can’t wait to be inside you. Feel you clenching around me. Filling you with my come."

A tiny mewl escaped Severus's mouth before he bit his lips closed. He watched Harry's hand pumping, saw the small hole dripping with pre-come, watched in fascination as it opened and white come pulsed out and covered his stomach with warm liquid. His breath caught, and he wanted, _needed_ to taste it, to grab Harry by the hips and plunge his aching cock deep into the man's arse. His mind and body screamed at the wasted opportunity. Harry pumped himself empty, and hung his head as he caught his breath. He raised it a minute later, a satisfied smile on his face.

"Well, I feel better. How about you?"

Severus glared at him. "Potter-"

"Ah," Harry stopped him. "Not the appropriate response, Severus." Harry moved off of him, and eyed his come-covered body. Severus refused to give into the blush. "Your shorts are nearly soaked, My Severus. That must be uncomfortable." He reached over, and pulled them down. Severus lifted his hips, and the shorts were tossed to the floor. Harry moved between his legs, and stroked the hard cock. "Much better, yeah? Now all that delicious pre-come will drip down your cock, and make it glisten for me. Then I can lick it all up, and start all over." Severus moaned. Harry moved over him, straddling him again as he kissed Severus along the jawline, over the collarbone and down to Severus's sensitive nipple. He sucked the bud into his mouth, and bit down. Severus cried out, and Harry ran a soothing tongue over it. His hand slid up Severus's side, and over his chest to tweak the other nipple. Severus thrust his hips up, seeking friction, and Harry moved his hand to hold the waist down. His mouth moved to work the other nipple, and Severus worked to calm his pounding blood. Fuck, the man was driving him crazy. He could feel the pre-come sliding down his sensitive cock, and pooling at the base. Harry moved back, and eyed Severus's cock. "Beautiful," he breathed, and Severus blushed.

Severus felt the warm tongue lick along his length. He bucked up to press his cock into Harry's mouth, but Harry held him down. Harry spent an eternity licking at Severus's cock before moving back to lavish more attention on the abandoned nipples. Severus moaned, and he felt Harry chuckle. His nipples were teased and tortured for several agonizing minutes before Harry moved back down to his cock. Once again, Harry licked at the highly sensitive organ, and Severus pulled on his bonds as the tongue tickled his length. He wanted to free his hands, and shove Harry's sweet mouth onto his cock. Harry's tongue lapped at the tip, and Severus thrust up. There was no resistance, no hands holding him down this time, so he thrust again and this time he slid between the plump lips, deep into the warm, wet cavern, and hit against soft throat.

"Oh fuck, Harry," he screamed, and was glad the children were outside by the pool because he feared not even Harry's silencing charms would hold.

Harry pulled off. "Not the appropriate response, Severus," and wrapped his lips back around him. Hands were back on his hips as Harry's mouth worked over him. He writhed, sliding his cock against the soft tongue, gliding deep into Harry's throat. Harry's tongue was all over Severus's cock, licking, tasting, teasing. Warm fingers slid over his balls, and Severus jerked. Fuck! Fuck! He was so close. So close. "Harry. Harry."

But then Harry was pulling back, and firm fingers were clamped around the base of his cock. Severus moaned in disappointment.

"Why not Albus?"

What the fucking hell? Severus blinked the confusion from his mind, and sighed. "Because there's only one Albus."

"So you settled on Albus Severus?"

"Bloody hell, Potter," Severus bellowed, once again thankful for the children's absence. "Are you going to interrogate me all night or fuck me?"

Harry chuckled. "Not the appropriate response, Severus."

Severus knocked his head back on his pillow with another growl. "Bloody evil prat. Pure evil, you know that, Harry James?" He looked up to meet the wicked gleam in the green eyes.

Harry bit his lip, and leaned closer to Severus. "Evil, huh? Do you think I need to be punished?"

Severus smirked. "No doubt. Shall I call your Daddy, Potter? Or will detention suffice?"

He already knew Harry's answer of course. "Oh my Daddy's much more generous with my punishments, Professor," he purred as he pressed his hardening cock against Severus's stomach. He pulled back abruptly. "But, as you're a little tied up at the moment, that call will have to wait. Turn over and get on your knees," he demanded.

Severus blinked at the quick change of tone, and obeyed immediately, twisting his bindings tighter. He rested on his knees and elbows, forehead laid against the binding at his wrist.  Was Harry finally going to take him? He was a bit disappointed, as he'd wanted to watch Harry the first time he took Severus, but Severus was also craving him so much that at the moment he didn't care. Harry leaned over him, pressing a kiss to his nape, his half hard cock pressing against Severus's arse. Severus pressed back against him.

"Mmm. Not yet," Harry murmured against his neck. "If you like this, we'll get you a cock ring."

Severus wasn't quite sure what that was, but it sounded painful. “Sweet Merlin, Potter. Have you been researching ways to torture me?"

Harry chuckled, and placed a kiss to Severus’s shoulder. “I’ve been researching ways to _pleasure_ you.” His voice held so much promise Severus shivered in anticipation. Harry continued peppering Severus’s back with kisses, slowly making his way down. Severus was panting with desire when Harry pressed a kiss to his arse, flicking his tongue out and running it along his arse cheek. “Spread your knees for me, Severus.”

Severus quickly obeyed, eager to feel Harry’s fingers sliding inside him, stretching him. His breath caught when Harry ran his tongue down Severus’s crack, and over his eager hole. “Fuck, Harry,” He gasped when the tongue slid inside him. Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Oh fuck! He panted as the wet muscle slid in, pushing past the virgin rings. He wanted to pull away at the odd intrusion, but at the same time he wanted to push back at the incredible feeling. Fuck fuck fuck. It was pure bliss as Harry’s tongue moved in and out of him, fucking him. How had he never known about this? Thank Merlin for Harry and his research. He bit back his moan. He was so close. If he didn’t moan Harry’s name maybe Harry wouldn’t realize how close he was. If Harry just kept thrusting that marvelous tongue inside him, licking and sucking and teasing, maybe he could… yes… yes… so close… so-

“Bloody fucking hell, Harry,” Severus screamed in frustration as Harry’s fingers clamped around the base of his cock. “Please, damn you.”

Harry chuckled. “Close. But still not the appropriate response. Turn over, baby.”

Severus sighed, and rolled back over, untwisting the binds. Harry leaned forward, and pressed a kiss to Severus’s lips. “Did you like that?”

Severus nodded. “Yes. Maybe next time you won’t stop.”

Harry gave him a saucy smile. “We’ll see.” Severus opened his legs as Harry’s hand slid between his thighs. “Maybe we’ll call in the Special Auror Forces. They have some... interesting interrogation techniques.” One finger slid in his saliva slicked hole, and Severus moaned at the feeling and the thought of a new Harry Game.

“Dammit, Harry,” he said with only a little awe in his voice. “Do you sit in your office and think up these games?”

Harry chuckled. “What can I say? You inspire me.”

Severus moved his hips as Harry slid his finger in and out.  He gasped as Harry added a second one. Harry moved slowly, languidly as he stretched Severus, sliding in and out, spreading his fingers to loosen Severus. Harry moved to sit up, catching the bottle of lube he must have Summoned and poured some on his hand as he slid a third finger in. Severus hissed in a breath.

“Merlin, you look gorgeous. Cock dripping, stomach glistening with sweat and come, hair a complete and utter mess spread out over my pillow. That _is_ my pillow by the way; yours got pushed on the floor. Your hands tied above your head leaving you completely at my mercy. And the way my fingers slide in and out of you, fucking you. Do you like it, Severus?”

Severus’s hips shot up and he moaned as Harry’s fingers brushed across his prostate. “Yes. Please. Please. Harry.”

“Almost there, Severus.” Severus’s eyes snapped open at the sudden feeling of emptiness. He raised his head to see Harry coating himself with the lube and suddenly something hot and blunt was pushing against him. “Ready, baby?” Harry asked as he moved over him. Severus nodded and Harry’s mouth closed over his as Severus felt him push forward. He relaxed, losing himself in the kiss and before he knew it he was being filled with Harry and it was wonderful and delicious and everything good in the whole fucking world and, oh god, why had he waited so long for this? Harry’s head was buried in his neck and Severus began to make out the words the other man was gasping.

“Shite. Fuck. Didn’t expect this. Fuck. Fuck. So good. Fuck. Don’t fucking move,” he all but yelled, and Severus froze his squirming hips. “Maybe… bad game… first time-“ Harry gasped against him. “No idea… Why didn’t you tell me it felt this incredible?”

It was Severus’s turn to chuckle, and he canted his hips, pulling Harry in deeper. Harry’s head shot up, and he glared at Severus. “Oh no you don’t. This is my game, Severus Snape.” He reached back and grabbed one of Severus’s knees, bringing it forward and Severus groaned as Harry began to slide slowly in and out. Harry slid across his prostate and Severus whimpered. After that, Severus knew the man was purposely avoiding that magical spot. It was torture, plain and simple. Harry had him in such a position he couldn’t participate and Harry was moving slowly, pausing every so often. Those green eyes twinkled down at him knowingly.

Severus closed his eyes and felt Harry’s fingers flutter over his aching cock. Severus let the whimper fall from his lips. He opened his eyes and his heart stopped at the look of pure adoration and love shining in those brilliant orbs. Severus broke. Fuck it. Fuck it all. This was His Harry, and His Harry loved him, and he loved His Harry, and if His Harry wanted him to beg then he would fucking beg like a pauper at Christmas. “Harry,” it was a mere whisper and he didn’t know if Harry heard it or only saw his lips form the word.

“Yes, My Severus?” Harry slid across his prostate and Severus bucked.

The word slipped out, a desperate plea. “Mercy. Mercy, Harry. Please. Please, my love. Mercy for fuck’s sake,” he whined.

“I thought you’d never get there,” Harry gasped, and he was slamming into Severus, his cock ramming against Severus’s prostate. It didn’t take long for the most intense orgasm of his life to crash over Severus. He screamed with the force of it.

“Harry. Harry. Love you. Marry me. Love you, Harry. Mine. Always. Fuck, Harry. I love you.” Everything went black for a second and when he came to Harry was pulsing inside him, filling him as he rained wet kisses over Severus’s face.

“I love you, baby. Love you so much, Sev. My Severus. Love you.” Their mouths met in a fierce kiss as each man filled it with the words and emotions they had held in check for so long. Harry finally ended the kiss and green eyes studied black for several long minutes.

“Harry.”

Kiss swollen lips lifted in a slow smile. “Yes, Severus?”

“Don’t clean us up. I want to fall asleep with your come inside me. I’ll take a shower in the morning.”

He watched the delicious blush spread over Harry’s cheeks. “Okay, love.”

Harry slid off him, and rolled onto his side, Severus rolled over to spoon against him, the feel of Harry’s come slick in his arse.

“Severus,” came the soft whisper.

“Yes, Potter?”

A soft chuckle. “I won’t hold you to it, because I’m not sure you even realize you said it, but if you were to ever ask, the answer would be ‘yes’.”

Severus thought over his declaration of love to Harry, and his breath caught as he remembered his words. He pressed a soft kiss to Harry’s messy hair and the younger man snuggled against him. They lay quietly for several minutes before Severus spoke. “Albus Severus.” Harry turned over and looked up at Severus. Severus sighed. “They are all valid and true reasons, but the truth is, every time I say his name, I’m reminded that on one of the happiest days of your life you were thinking of me. And I like that.”

Harry smiled up at him. “Sometimes I can’t stop thinking of you.” He pressed a quick kiss to Severus’s lips, and flipped back over. With a small movement, the lights went out, and Severus pulled him closer. He buried his nose in Harry’s hair and inhaled the familiar scent. He paused.

“Harry.”

“Hmm?”

“What’s a cock ring?”

Harry chuckled.  


	12. Chapter 11

“Will you come to the Burrow for my birthday?”

Harry watched Severus as the man lowered his paper and eyed him. He took a sip of his coffee, and looked out at the view. Harry turned and watched the seagulls fly over the ocean below. He would miss the view from their personal balcony when they returned home.

“Ready to go public, Potter?”

Harry shrugged. “At least to the family. If you’re ready.”

He felt the dark eyes on him, assessing him. “I’d love to spend your birthday with you, Harry.”

Harry turned and beamed at him. “I’ll let Molly kno-“

There was a frenzied knock on their bedroom door, and Harry and Severus shared a worried look before jumping to their feet and heading into the room. The door burst open, and a frantic Ron stumbled in. He still wore his clothes from last night: they looked like he had slept in them or shoved them on in a moment of panic. His eyes wildly searched the room, and widened when they landed on Harry. Harry shot Severus a look, and the man nodded, slipping from the room.

“Ron?” Harry said carefully.

The redhead slumped onto the bed, and covered his face with his hands. “I’ve done it this time, Harry. Really bollixed it all up now.”

Harry cautiously crossed the room, and sat on the bed beside him. He rested a hand on Ron’s back. “It can’t be as bad as all that, Ron.”

Ron rested his elbows on his knees, and mumbled into his hands.

“What?” Harry asked, very sure, extremely sure, hoping he hadn’t heard what he thought he’d heard.

Ron lifted his head up. “I said; I slept with Malfoy.”

Harry gaped at him. “When you say slept with…”

Ron sighed. “I woke up naked, in his bed, beside him, naked and I’m pretty sure I remember,” Ron’s face turned a bright red. “Well, stuff. You do the math,” he said on a sigh.

“Bloody hell, Ron,” Harry gaped.

“I know,” he groaned. “I’m not even gay. Or I wasn’t. Or I didn’t think I was.”

“Neither was I,” Harry said.

Ron gave him a skeptical look. “You’ve always been a little bit gay, Harry. Cedric, Bill, the Half Blood Prince.”

Harry returned the look. “You were a little taken with Viktor Krum, Ronald. And, well, there’s always been- _something_ between you and Malfoy.”

Ron glared at him. “No. Absolutely not, Harry. Do not go there. This was a- we were drunk. It will never happen again.”

 

Harry needed a vacation from his vacation. The whole house was teeming with sexual tension, and that did not bear thinking on when that included his fifteen-year-old son. He also noticed the looks Draco tossed Ron’s way when Ron actually stayed in the same room as the blonde. He was determined to avoid Malfoy at all costs. The only thing he _did_ have control of was Severus’s sexual appetite. Since confessing their love, Severus had been almost insatiable; as if by saying the words, the man had let loose years of pent up desire. Possibly he had. They still had not discussed Severus’s passion-induced marriage proposal, but Harry was leaving that up to his lover.

Harry and the kids arrived at the Burrow early so he had time to talk to Molly about his extra guest. Molly smiled.

“Of course Severus is welcome here, Harry. I’m just so glad to see you happy again.”

Arthur’s response was a terse but friendly, “About time.”

When Severus walked up the long path, several of the children instinctively stuffed Weasley products into their pockets, while most of the adults did a double take. Harry was listening to Percy drone on about the latest wand regulations as they exited the house. Percy froze, staring over at the man approaching them. Harry looked up, smiled, and made his way to Severus.

“I’m going to kiss you,” Harry said quietly as he closed the distance. Severus gave an accepting nod, and Harry slid his arms around his lover’s neck and placed a quick kiss on his lips. Harry assumed the sound of breaking glass must have been the lemonade Percy had been carrying.

“Really, Percy,” Molly admonished. “You’d think you’d never seen two people kiss.”

“B-but it’s Snape,” Percy gasped.

“Observant as ever, Perce,” George called out.

Arthur appeared beside them, and held out his hand. “Glad you could make it, Severus.”

Severus took the hand. “Arthur.”

“Come on, then,” Arthur cajoled, leading them to the picnic table. “I’d introduce you around, but I’m sure you know everyone.”

There were rounds of “Professor” and “Hello, sir,” and Molly offered him a drink. Overall it was a pleasant day for all, especially once the children learned they wouldn’t lose house points or get detention for setting off the fireworks and other pranks. They were more likely to get a scolding from Grandma Molly for trampling her flowers.

School started back, and Harry and Severus gave up any pretense of animosity, at least around the staff. Their first step was to inform the headmistress that Harry would no longer require his own quarters while he was at the school. She mumbled something about him never using them anyway. Harry’s next stop was the greenhouse because Neville was one of his dearest friends. Neville slapped at the Venomous Tentacula and sighed. “Not now, Harry. I’ve got to trim this thing before the students start back. It’s lovely you and Professor Snape have finally decided to stop trying to fool us all, but after so many years teaching, we’ve seen it all. Honestly.”

Harry stormed from the greenhouse, and went to find Severus. “Does everyone already know?” He demanded of his lover.

It would seem so: at the last summer staff meeting, Minerva was going over key points and at the end simply stated, “Oh. And Severus and Harry are finally out.”

“Dammit,” Sinistra snapped, and passed several Galleons to Pomona.

Harry sighed, and Severus snickered beside him.

 

The students piled into the castle, the first years were sorted, and a new year began. Harry and Severus watched the Weasley bunch as they continuously maneuvered Al and Scorpius together. The oblivious boys didn't notice, and the two men began to make their own bets. Draco stopped by several times to vent about Ron's stubbornness, and Ron stumbled in to bemoan his traitorous thoughts. Near the beginning of November, Severus told Harry he was tired of the drama, and intended to do something about at least one of the emotionally stunted Slytherin/Gryffindor pairs. Harry eyed him warily, and asked what he had planned. Severus kissed him softly, and smiled slyly. "Carpe diem, my love," and all other thoughts left him as Severus slid down his body and had Harry writhing in seconds.

Harry recalled the conversation a week later when he Apparated outside Hogwarts after work on Wednesday, and made his way to Severus's classroom so they could walk to dinner together. He was making his way down the corridor when he heard scuffling in a side alcove. He cautiously peered around the corner and bit back a snort at the sight of Al pressed against the wall, hands clutching at Scorpius's school robes as the two boys kissed furiously.

"Boys," Harry said casually, and the two boys jumped apart.

"Dad," Al exclaimed as his cheeks turned a furious red.

Scorpius moved in front of Al as if to protect him. "Mr. Potter."

Harry let his eyes travel over the two boys. "Malfoy," the blonde stiffened, "I hope this doesn't interfere with your quidditch skills. I'd hate to lose the House Cup because you let your feelings get in the way."

"Dad!" Al gasped in shock.

Green eyes met green. "What? I'm sorry, Al. You may be my son, but this is the House Cup we're talking about here."

Scorpius chuckled. "Don't worry, sir. I won't get distracted."

Harry nodded. "Good. I believe it's almost dinnertime." He gave them a significant look, and the two boys scurried off. He continued on to Severus's office, and found the man sitting at his desk. "Looks like your plan worked."

Severus rolled his eyes. “Yes. The two of them could barely keep their eyes off each other yesterday in class. Although," Severus said as he stood and made his way over to Harry, "I can quite understand Mr. Malfoy's obsession with green eyes." He grabbed Harry around the waist, and pulled him close.

"Can you?" Harry asked breathlessly. “I prefer dark myself."

"Do you?" Severus said as he lowered his mouth to Harry's. Harry answered by pressing his tongue between Severus's lips.

 

Severus sighed. The students were gone for the holiday, so he should be relaxed. Calm. Instead, he stood in front of his mirror and once again debated on the green or black shirt. He sighed, wondering when he'd turned into a Hufflepuff. He jumped at the knock on his door, and went to answer it. Black shirt it was.

Harry smiled up at him, and held out a small serving dish. "Happy Christmas, love."

Severus eyed the bowl, and pulled Harry inside. "Peppermint mocha?"

Harry smiled. "Of course." He placed the bowl on the counter, and smiled at Severus. "How was your day?"

"Lovely," he said, eyeing the bowl. His eyes moved to meet the gleam in Harry's. "How is Mr. Weasley?"

Harry frowned. Severus had told Harry to spend the day with his friend since both mothers had the children for the day. Harry had resisted at first, but then Severus had promised a special Christmas dinner if he brought dessert, and Harry had relented.

"It was hard on him," Harry replied. "But I did get him to promise to come over for New Year's Eve."

Severus gaped at his lover. "Potter, you knew I invited Draco over."

Harry gaped innocently. "Did you? Are you sure you told me?"

"Yes," Severus growled. "Just the other day."

Harry shrugged. "Must have slipped my mind. What's for dinner? I'm starved." Harry beamed at him, and Severus rolled his eyes.

Dinner was sliced turkey, roasted potatoes, stuffing, asparagus, and cranberry sauce. Severus knew it was a smaller version of what the staff and remaining students had been fed earlier, but it was still delicious. He listened as Harry caught him up on all the Weasley gossip in preparation for the Boxing Day luncheon tomorrow. Harry sat back, a sleepy satisfied smile on his face.

"That was wonderful, Severus. Compliments to the elves."

Severus chuckled. "Are you going to fall asleep on me, Potter, or do you have the energy to go for a walk?"

Harry raised his eyebrows. "A walk, Severus?"

Severus shrugged. "If you're up to it."

"Anywhere in particular?" Harry asked with a wicked gleam.

Severus sent him a sly smile. "Maybe."

Harry chuckled. "Okay, Sev." He stood, and motioned towards the door. "Lead the way."

Severus stood, and rounded the table, taking Harry's arm in his, and led him out of his chambers. They walked for several minutes before Harry spoke.

"It's so peaceful when the students are gone."

Severus snorted. "Yes. Unless one of the remaining students feels the need to break curfew or roam the halls." Severus's hand slid over Harry's back, and down to cup his arse.

Harry chuckled. "I was horrible to you, wasn't I?"

Severus looked askance at him. "Well, at least you're making up for it now."

"Am I, Severus?" Harry's lip curled, and Severus felt the familiar thrill race down his spine. "A few more detentions maybe?"

Severus smirked as he turned them down a corridor. "A few hundred more ought to suffice?"

"And what will we do when I'm done with detention, Professor?" Harry said breathlessly.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll think of something."

"Mmm." Harry brushed his cheek against Severus's shoulder. "There's always whips and chains."

Severus shot Harry a startled look. "The thing is, Potter, I can't tell if you're joking or not."

Harry smirked. "I guess you'll find out when I show up with cuffs and floggers."

Severus felt himself go hard. Harry pressed against him. "Interested, Severus?"

"Depends. Who gets the flogger?"

"Well, it is _my_ punishment we're discussing."

Severus growled, and suddenly couldn't wait to get back to his room. They reached a familiar tapestry, and Severus tried to get himself under control. The door appeared, and Severus stopped. "Stop here." Severus pulled out a strip of fabric and Harry eyed it.

"Were you already planning the bondage, Severus?"

"Hush up, brat. I want to show you something, but I don't want you to see it until I'm ready. Turn around."

Harry obeyed, and Severus slipped the fabric around his eyes and tied it, hands trembling with nerves. He opened the door, and led Harry deep inside the room as the lanterns came to life around him. He pulled Harry to a stop in front of the large mirror, and lowered his head to press his lips to Harry's. Harry opened for him, and Severus slid his tongue in, kissing Harry slowly and languidly. He ended the kiss, and moved behind Harry, resting his hands on the man's shoulders.

"You once told me that being with me was like looking into the Mirror of Erised." Severus reached up, and pulled the blindfold from Harry's eyes. Harry looked curiously at the mirror before him, brows furrowed in curiosity until realization dawned, and his eyes widened in surprise. He reached a hand out to touch the mirror. "Tell me what you see."

"Us." Harry looked over at Severus then back to the mirror. "I see us. Right here. Right now." He blinked back tears. "What do you see, Severus?"

Severus didn't need to, but he looked in the mirror anyways. He smiled at the picture. "It's us. Talking. I'm telling you how happy you have made me over the last year. How I never really knew myself until you came back in my life. I'm telling you how much I love you, and how I never want to lose you again. I want you to be a part of my life forever. You're turning to face me now," His Harry copied the movements of Mirror Harry. "And now you're reaching into my shirt pocket." A trembling hand reached up, and fingers slid into the pocket. Harry let out a soft gasp as he felt the ring. He pulled it out, and stared at it. "Now I'm dropping to my knees, but I don't have to look in the mirror to know what happens next." Severus knelt on one knee, and looked up into glistening emerald eyes. “I can give speeches all day long about asphodel and dragon's blood and brewing, but flowery declarations of love are beyond me. All I know is; I love you, and I want to bind myself to you forever. Harry James Potter, My Harry, will you marry me?"

Tears slipped from green eyes. "Yes. Yes. I love you, My Severus." Harry dropped to his knees, and wrapped his arms around Severus's neck and crashed their lips together. They kissed fiercely for several minutes before Severus pulled back, breathing heavily.

"Harry."

"Hmm," Harry nuzzled against his neck.

"There's a bowl full of panna cotta on my counter. I think I've earned it."

Harry pulled back, and beamed at him before slipping the ring down onto his finger. "Yes. Yes, you have."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed Harry and Sev's part of Slytherins and Gryffindors. Stay tuned for part 3...


End file.
